


Рабочие будни архангела-хранителя

by NinonDeLanklo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinonDeLanklo/pseuds/NinonDeLanklo
Summary: История с точки зрения Архангела Гавриила





	1. Пролог

Гавриил улетел в неизвестном направлении. Во всяком случае так решили Сэм и Кас. На самом деле Архангел никуда не делся, а просто сделался невидимым. Ему было стыдно за свое поведение перед младшим Винчестером, чье доброе сердце и понимание помогли выбраться из той внутренней тюрьмы, в которую Гавриила загнал Асмодей. Но иначе поступить он не мог. Зная эту развеселую троицу, да и получив краткое описание того, что творилось последние несколько лет в мире, он понял – если не свалить, он снова окажется в водовороте событий, и куда тот его утянет – только Папа знает.

«Кстати о Папе». Гавриил сжал кулаки, собрал все свои силы и направил в широкий эфир исчерпывающее послание: «Ну ты и мудила». И дело было не только в том, что папа все это время был у него под носом – Гавриил дал себе мысленную оплеуху: «Я должен был понять, догадаться, что эти книжки про братьев – не просто так. Должен был стиль узнать, Люся его забери». Чак, как он себя назвал, не мог не знать, что Архангел жив; не мог не чувствовать, что с ним. А значит специально решил оставить все как есть, возможно даже наказать нерадивого сыночка за отказ участвовать в семейных разборках.

Но, кроме всего прочего, Чак сделал еще одну подлянку, видимо напоследок перед уходом. Он сделал его, Гавриила, военачальника ангельских небесных сил, ангелом-хранителем. И кого! Сэма Винчестера...

«Хотя, если спокойно подумать, именно это и помогло мне стать снова собой», - хмыкнул Гавриил. По коридору пронесся ветерок, и Архангелу показалось, что он услышал смешок и слова «Всегда пожалуйста».

Из библиотеки в этот момент раздались грохот и ругательства явно Винчестера-старшего. «Пойду-ка гляну. У Дин-о похоже ПМС, стоит приглядеть и попровоциров… ну то есть помочь», - хихикнул Гавриил. А потом его глаза полыхнули синим огнем: «А потом надо будет перенестись в мою маленькую карманную вселенную, к Асмодею. И разговор с ним будет ооооочень длинный».


	2. Кто хранит хранителя.

В бункере было тихо: все его обитатели разбежались в разные стороны. Сэм в свою комнату, Дин, устроив форменную истерику, вышел подышать свежим воздухом и прокатится на машине, Кас отправился с ним под предлогом, что ему надо забежать в городе в какой-то магазинчик, но было понятно, что это лишь отмазка. Кас не мог бросить своего человека в таком перевозбужденном состоянии.  
  
«Забавно получается, - хмыкнул Гавриил, медленно гуляя по коридорам бункера, планируя изучить все углы и комнаты в ближайшее время. – Номинально у братишки нет обязанностей ангела-хранителя, но он сам выбрал для себя, не побоюсь этого слова, крест. И чувствует он себя вполне комфортно в этой роли. А я? Ну какой из меня хранитель? Да, стоит признаться, парнишка мне всегда импонировал, после первой же встречи мне хотелось защитить его от его угатованной судьбы… и если задуматься – в конечном счете мне это удалось. Но какой адской ценой…»

Гавриил остановился, чувствуя, как подкатывает приступ паники. Как бы он не пытался храбриться и играть сильного независимого ангела, но годы в рабстве у темного князька, у этой Асможопы, оставили раны не только на теле. А выговорится было некому, разве что Сэму. Может когда-нибудь он и сможет это сделать, но не сейчас.

«Что ж, спасение утопающих дело рук самих утопающих», - констатировал Архангел, стоя с закрытыми глазами и сжимая до боли кулаки. «Вдох-выдох, единственная пернатая задница в этом чертовом мире, не время раскисать».

Сколько прошло времени он не знал, но сковывающий все тело и разум страх стал медленно, но верно отступать.

«Вот и славно, - подумал Гавриил, - я у Папы целитель-психолог».

 _\- Гавриил, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Прошу, выслушай меня!_ \- раздалось у него в голове. Это был голос Сэма.

«Он, что? Молится мне?! Совсем обалдел! – наиграно возмутился Архангел. – Он бы еще Локи помянул добрым словом, чтоб уж наверняка достучаться»

 _\- Гавриил, прости пожалуйста нас: меня, Каса и Дина. Они не понимают, а я – дурак, не сообразил. Не понял сразу, что ты еще не готов. Раны физические заживают гораздо быстрее, чем эмоциональные. Мне ли не знать, -_ голос Сэма дрогнул.

«Так, парень, ну-ка давай договаривай. Что с тобой приключилось пока меня тут не было! Ты ведь мне не из жалости помогал все это время…» - произнес Гавриил и вдруг осекся. – «Ох ты ж, ешкин кот… Ты… ты делал это из понимания...! Ты знаешь… О мой папа! Сэмми…»  
  
_\- Ты ведь не в курсе, но я провел в Аду 120 лет, в Клетке с Люцифером и Михаилом. Когда Кас вытащил меня, а потом Смерть вернула мне душу – я чуть с ума не сошел от всех тех воспоминаний... –_ голос Сэма вновь надломился, и Гавриилу стоило больших трудов не перенестись к нему в комнату, чтобы хоть как-то помочь.

«Даааа, делааааа. Ну, Люся, братец мой рогатый, у меня к тебе еще один счет появился. И этот будет покрупнее, чем убийство меня любимого...или создание такого чудовища как Асмодей. Ну нельзя же быть такой сволотой».

 _\- В общем, я хотел сказать, что понимаю, почему ты ушел. Тебе нужно время. И ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя опять использовали. А Дин сейчас думает только об этом – ему нужна только твоя благодать, а о твоих чувствах ему дела нет. Но чем он будет лучше Асмодея, если будет насильно забирать то, что является частичкой тебя самого?!_ \- с горечью констатировал Сэм.

Гавриил плюнул и осторожно перенес себя в его комнату. Ту самую, которую умудрился расписать рассказом о своей жизни после смерти.

«Забавно, что Кас не стал переводить Сэму все, что я тут написал! Вот вредина, я же так старался описать все художественно» - хмыкнул Гавриил. – «А вообще, интересно, почему эта дылда меня в невменяемом состоянии подселил к себе, а не запихнул в отдельную комнатушку, которых тут, кстати, много».

Сэм лежал на постели, устремив взгляд в потолок, в его глазах стояли слезы, и Архангел почувствовал нестерпимое желание обнять этого несносного Лося, закрыть от всего мира. «По идее моих крыльев на этот объем должно было бы хватить… Так, Люся всех вас побери (кроме младшего Винчестера), где у режима Хранитель кнопка отключения!».

 _\- Гавриил,_ \- тем временем продолжал Сэм. – _Я сказал правду тогда. Ты мне очень нужен... Очень... И я понимаю, что ты не хочешь работать в команде и все такое. Но я готов ждать. Возвращайся, когда будешь к этому готов. Только очень прошу, просто вернись!_

И тут так долго сдерживаемая истерика вырвалась наружу – Сэм развернулся лицом в подушку и его плечи затряслись от рыданий. У Гавриила в горле встал комок, он наконец-то в полной мере осознал, что именно смог вынести Сэмюэль и какой груз лежит у него на душе и почему Сэм так тянулся к нему. Архангел провел рукой над головой Винчестера, отправив его в царство снов. Затем он щёлкнул пальцами, и у него в руках появился плед, которым он укрыл спящего человека. Своего человека! Да, он мог бы сделать так, чтоб Сэм сразу оказался под пледом, но этот простое действие для него было важно - это был жест заботы от всей его души.

«Ну или благодати. Не важно».

\- Спи, Сэмми. Не беспокойся, я рядом. И вернусь к тебе очень скоро. Обещаю, - прерывисто прошептал Гавриил. Сэм улыбнулся во сне, что было хорошим знаком.

«А теперь время пообщаться с Асмодеем. Вот уж я ему устрою… 1001 смерть», - недобро улыбнулся Гавриил. И щелкнув пальцами, перенесся к теперь уже своему пленнику.


	3. Твой персональный Рагнарек

Щелкнув по старой доброй привычке пальцами, Гавриил перенесся в свою собственную карманную вселенную. Когда-то давно, после очередного нагоняя от Папочки за очередные эксперименты, он решил создать для себя такое место, где можно будет играться со временем и пространством без вреда для божественных созданий и своего пернатого здоровья.

Именно здесь он много раз убивал Дина, именно здесь парни участвовали в различных телевизионных шоу под его чутким руководством. Но сейчас ему не хотелось создавать какие-то бы ни было декорации – здесь было лишь бесконечное слепяще-белое пространство. Здесь, в дьявольской ловушке находился тот, кто причинил ему столько физической и моральной боли.

\- Ну привет тебе, Асможопа, - произнес Архангел. Он хотел это сказать с ехидцей, как он это делал раньше, но холодная ярость при виде этой недоделки старшего брата перебила все остальные чувства. Каждое его слово в адрес пленника физически наносило тому глубокие порезы на лице, и кровь начала заливать белоснежный костюм.

Асмодей пытался держать лицо, но Гавриилу было очевидно, насколько сейчас тот напуган. Но и сам Архангел не понимал, как он выглядит со стороны – та сила, что смогла его заставить сопротивляться Князю Тьмы, что помогла ему излечиться, снова бурлила в его глазах, сияя смертельно-голубым светом. Сила Хранителя, смешанная с силой Архистратига.   
  
\- Гавриил, сынок, - наконец смог проговорить Асмодей. – Ты знаешь, что с тобой сделают мои последователи, когда узнают…

Договорить он не успел. Гавриил выпустил белый свет, в секунду испепеливший демона. Какое-то время полюбовавшись на хлопья пепла, Гавриил недобро хмыкнул и щелкнул пальцами – неосязаемый ветер подхватил прах уже можно сказать бывшего Князя, закружил в своеобразном танце, и через минуту перед Архангелом стоял «воскрешенный» Асмодей.

Гавриил медленным шагом, заложив руки за спину подошел к самому краю круга:

\- Не. Смей. Называть. Меня. СЫНОК! – выкрикнул он в лицо пленнику, и через несколько секунд у того пошла кровь из ушей. Асмодей нечеловечески взвыл, упав на колени и держась руками за голову. Смотря безразличным взглядом на это действо, Гавриил снова привычно щелкнул пальцами - и нанесенное им увечье тут же залечилось.

\- Ты… - уже с нескрываемым ужасом в голосе прохрипел Асмодей, - Ты же Ангел Божий, ты не можешь…

\- Не тебе мне указывать, что я могу, а что нет, - холодно усмехнулся Гавриил. – Ты пытал меня несколько столетий, ты использовал меня как дойную корову, наркоша хренов. Ты возвысился в Аду за мой счет…

\- Я сломал тебя! – выкрикнул Князь Тьмы. В ту же секунду все его внутренности начали наполнятся соляным раствором, причиняя невыносимую боль. Но Асмодей не издавал ни звука, зная что это будет первым шагом к бездне.

\- Да. Ты сломал меня, - остановил очередную пытку Гавриил. - Ты загнал меня вглубь моего разума и запер там. Ты причинил мне столько боли и страданий, сколько не испытывал ни один Ангел в этом мире. Но сейчас пришло время расплаты.

Гавриил щелкнул пальцами, и позади него появился удобный диван, на который он медленно опустился и откинулся на спинку.

\- Кроме того, знаешь ли твои методы, хотя и эффективные – они жутко скучные. А я много веков жил среди языческих богов. Да, Люсю тебе в дышло, я был одним из них. И если чему я у них научился, так это искусству причинять боль самыми разными способами.   
  
«Спасибо, Кали», - мысленно поблагодарил Гавриил свою бывшую возлюбленную.

Асмодей отполз как можно дальше от Гавриила, в его глазах плескался коктейль паники, истерики, безнадеги и смертельного ужаса. По рассказам Люцифера, он знал, что среди Архангелов Гавриил был самым человечным, а, держа его столько лет в качестве домашнего животного, он окончательно позабыл, что этот коротышка – один из самых грозных воинов небесных.

\- Я планирую тут задержаться на какое-то время с тобой, - произнес Гавриил. – И у меня есть несколько вопросов относительно моего пленения и шуточек с МОЕЙ благодатью.

\- Что, не побоишься замарать руки? – огрызнулся пленник. – Или будешь применять на мне свои фокусы?

\- Храбришься. Если помнишь, я тоже храбрился первую сотню лет. Потом ты приказал зашить мне рот, так как тебя раздражала моя болтовня. А помнишь, как ты в итоге смог сломить меня?

\- Приказал пустить тебя по кругу, - сглотнув, прохрипел Асмодей. И бездумно добавил: - Надеюсь тебе понравилось…

На голову Князя в ту же секунду полилась расплавленная лава, сжигая кожу и расплавляя кости, но Гавриил удерживал сознание Асмодея, чтобы тот чувствовал эту боль. А потом вернул его в изначальное состояние. Пленник распластался на полу, судорожно хватая воздух – он впервые в своем существовании чувствовал такую агонию.

\- Еще что-то хочешь сказать? – прорычал Гавриил. Ему было больно вспоминать те моменты, но он понимал, что прошлого уже не изменить, и с этим «багажом» придется жить дальше. – Нет? Вот и славно.

Неожиданно тело Асмодея скрутило судорогой, начало выворачивать каждый сустав. Ощущения были настолько невыносимыми, что он впервые за все время закричал. Сколько это длилось, он сказать не мог – приступ то усиливался, то спадал. Когда наконец-то все прекратилось, а полнейшей тишине он услышал шаги.

С трудом открыв глаза он увидел, что подошедший Гавриил с интересом наблюдает за ним.

\- Сразу скажу, то что сейчас произошло – это не моих рук дело, - произнес нависший над своим пленником Архангел. – Ты как никто другой должен знать, что за любое удовольствие приходит расплата. Люди за перепитый алкоголь получают похмелье, а за кайф от наркотиков – ломку. Ты столетиями колол себе мою благодать, ты подсел на нее и крепко. Ты получал кайф и власть. Поэтично получается, не правда ли. Ты страдаешь от собственных действий. А так как употреблял ты ооооочень долго, то и ломка будет такой же.

\- Ты кое-что забыл… - прохрипел Асмодей, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. – Твоя благодать все еще во мне, а значит демоническая печать меня не сможет удержать.

Асмодей рванул к краю круга, пытаясь выйти, и с тут же отшатнулся, с ужасом глядя на обугленную ногу.

Гавриил покачал головой:   
\- Ты что меня за идиота держишь? Естественно я учел этот факт, поэтому создал внешний круг защиты – из горящего святого масла. Просто в этом свете горения не видно…  
  
_\- Гавриил,_ \- снова раздался в голове Архангела еле слышимый голос Сэма. - _Помоги_.

Гавриил вздрогнул, как от удара. Затем повернулся к страдающему Князю Тьмы.

\- Что ж, меня зовут важные дела личного характера. Придется отложить наше общение на какое-то время, - ехидно произнес он, параллельно восстанавливая ногу Асмодею.   
  
«И все-таки добрая я душа. Он меня так не лечил. Ну, да ладно – он демон, а я все-таки ангел».   
  
\- Не скучай, амиго!

И в следующую секунду Гавриил был уже в бункере.


	4. Наши кошмары

На первый взгляд все было в порядке – Дин и Кас уже вернулись из поездки и в настоящий момент распихивали по полкам закупленные товары. Когда Гавриил увидел шкафчик старшего Винчестера, до верху набитый всяческими сладостями, он не удержался и позаимствовал медовую коврижку. «Эххх, хорошо быть невидимым!»

Жуя выпечку, Архангел направился к комнате Сэма и заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. В комнате было темно, но Гавриилу не нужно было включать свет, чтобы заметить какую-то неясную фигуру, нависшую над Сэмом, и положившую что-то типа щупалец парню на голову.

\- Эй, ты кто такой? –шикнул Архангел. – А ну убрал свои клешни с моей собственности!

Фигура вздрогнула, втянула тентакли, резко развернулась к Гавриилу и мгновенно испарилась. Архангел покачал головой. «Да, для супер-защищенного бункера защита тут отстой! Уже низшие сучности, питающиеся страхом, без зазрения совести проникают сюда… Надо будет внести исправления в защитные символы».

 _\- Гавриил,_ \- снова умоляюще пошептал Сэм. Младшего Винчестера мучали кошмары, и он метался по постели, не имея возможности проснуться. Гавриил подошел и, опустившись на колени, положил руки на лоб Сэму, погружаясь в его сон.

Это была Клетка. Гавриил сразу понял, что то, что он видит – это отнюдь не сон, а самое настоящее воспоминание. Архангелу стало не по себе. Примеряя ситуацию на себя, он бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то посторонний увидел то, что делал с ним Асмодей и его приспешники. Он медленно обернулся на раздавшийся за спиной звук. Первое что он увидел - забившегося в угол незнакомого ему человек. Гавриил пригляделся и в ужасе отшатнулся:  
«Михаил?! В Клетке?! Что за хрень?!» - ошалело потряс он головой. – «Это кто же сейчас на Небесах рулит?!»

\- Нет, не надо… - услышал он слабый стон чуть сбоку. Там он увидел прикованного к полу Сэма, полностью голого и с глубокими ранами по всему телу. Над ним с препротивной улыбочкой возвышался «светоносный» мешок дерьма, по имени Люцифер.

\- Что, Сэмми? Ты хочешь повторить? – ехидно произнес он. Этот тон, сколько времени Гавриил восхищался тем, как умеет говорить старший брат, как может одной фразой заткнуть любого зарвавшегося ангела. «Да, что скрывать… Я ведь учился искусству ехидства на его примере…»

\- Нет, - беспомощно прошептал Сэм. Из-под опущенных век по его щекам покатились слезы. Было видно, что он знает – Люцифер все равно будет делать то, что запланировал. «Играется, скотинка, да еще и наслаждается от чужих страданий»

\- Ну что же ты такой неблагодарный! Я тебе раскрываю горизонты, а ты… - наигранно обиделся Люцифер. – Но ты же умный мальчик, ты понимаешь, что мне твоего разрешения не нужно.

И Люцифер начал расстегивать ремень на своих штанах. Его намерения не оставляли сомнений ни у Сэма, ни у наблюдающего в ужасе за происходящим Гавриила. Младший Винчестер задергался в цепях в безнадежной попытке вырваться.

«Нет, нет, нет! Я не собираюсь наблюдать, как мой старший брат насилует Сэма! И не дам Сэму пережить это еще раз, пусть и во сне», - зарычал Архангел. - «Сразу ясно откуда у Асмодея любовь к такого рода развлечениям – от создателя нахватался».

Гавриил закрыл глаза и развел руки в стороны, выпуская белый свет и своей волей изгоняя кошмар. Затем он вызвал из памяти Сэма номер в отеле – нейтральное безопасное воспоминание, которое должно было парня успокоить.

\- Что? Где я? Это что, очередная пытка, - непонимающе произнес Сэм, обнаружив себя одетым и сидящим на одной из односпальных кроватей.  
\- Нет. Это всего лишь твой сон, - спокойно сказал Гавриил, садясь напротив. – Не знаю, что именно тебя сподвигло, но ты позвал меня. И я как Чип и Дейл – пришел на помощь!  
\- Почему? – с сомнением спросил Сэм. Его все еще трясло от только что пережитого, точнее заново вспомненного.  
\- Потому что, товарищ Дылда, мой папаша редкостный чудак на букву М, и решил, что будет забавно, если он меня сделает твоим Хранителем…

Сэм посмотрел на Гавриила неверящим взглядом.

\- И да, все что я рассказываю сейчас, ты все равно не вспомнишь – люди крайне редко помнят свои сны, особенно спокойные. А кошмар я прогнал. Навсегда. Больше он не вернется.  
\- Этот нет… но есть другие… и их много, - голосом, полным слез, произнес Сэм. – Их много, Гавриил.. Слишком много…

Гавриил взял Винчестера за руку и крепко сжал ее:  
\- Сэмсквотч, пусть я хреновый Архангел и только лишь начинающий Хранитель, пусть мне многому предстоит научиться, но я постараюсь избавлять тебя от кошмаров по мере их появления. Обещаю!  
\- А ты бы мог избавится от них всех сразу?  
\- Чувак, я-то мог бы. Но чтобы избавляться о чего-то - мне это нужно видеть. Сомневаюсь, что ты пожелаешь, чтобы я копался во всех твоих воспоминаниях об Аде… Я бы не хотел, например.

Сэм вздрогнул и замотал головой так быстро, что можно было опасаться отпадения головы.  
\- Значит договорились! – радостно произнес Гавриил. А потом он резко сменил тон на серьезный: - Сэмюэль. Я хочу спросить одну вещь… я понимаю, что это может быть для тебя болезненно, но мне НУЖНО знать… То, что я видел… То, что Люся с тобой делал…

Сэм резко дернулся как от удара, но Архангел удержал его руку и стал успокаивающе ее гладить.  
\- Тише, тише… Пойми, мне следует знать… чтобы потом он мог расплатиться по счетам…

Младший Винчестер опустил голову и какое-то время сидел не двигаясь, лишь мелкая дрожь выдавала, что он сейчас чувствует. В комнате повисла гнетущая тишина. Казалось, прошла вечность, пока он заговорил:

\- После многих лет, ему надоели стандартные… «увеселения»… Он все время искал новые способы причинить не только физическую боль, но и душевную… Он копался в моих воспоминаниях, выворачивая их наизнанку, вытаскивая на поверхность то, чего я стыдился или боялся, используя это против меня… Он применял мою память как поисковый ресурс для новых и новых пыток… А когда и это закончилось, он … решил заняться... «плотскими утехами». И занимался этим вплоть до того момента, пока Кас не вытащил мое физическое тело из Ада.

Сэм прерывисто выдохнул и замолк. Гавриил тоже молчал, ему было, о чем задуматься. Он видел, насколько сильно мальчик изменился со времени их последней встречи, но, учитывая сказанное, он поражался внутренней силе, которая позволяла младшему Винчестеру идти и бороться дальше, несмотря на такие воспоминания. «Не зря Папаня велел нам преклонить колено перед людьми – они действительно превосходят нас», - мелькнула у Архангела мысль. – «Ну и самые гадкие черты характера он передал именно им. Как там: “По образу и подобию”, да?! Это тоооочно!»

\- Сэм! Слушай внимательно. Даю установку: ты сейчас спокойно засыпаешь. Проснешься бодрым и в хорошем настроении. Будешь помнить, что тебе снился какой-то хороший сон. А я тебе обещаю, как закончу со своими делами – я вернусь и помогу вам. Хорошо?  
\- Спасибо тебе, Гавриил! – Сэм поднял на Архангела глаза и улыбнулся. – Вот таким ты мне нравишься гораздо больше, чем вредным Трикстером.  
\- Эээ, губу не раскатывай только! А то привыкнешь быстро к хорошему! – засмеялся Гавриил. – Буду добрым дозировано!

Сэм рассмеялся в ответ.  
\- А теперь спать!

На следующее утро, Сэм проснулся в удивительно лучезарном настроении. Он не мог понять, от чего, но ему понравилось это ощущение в голове – словно пузырьки шампанского. Уже застелив кровать и собираясь выйти из комнаты на завтрак, он вдруг заметил на полу около тумбочки небольшое золотистое перышко. Он поднял его и залюбовался тем как свет играл на опахале. А затем бессознательно раскрыл рядом лежавшую Библию и положил перо туда, чтобы не потерять.

Стоявший за его спиной невидимый Архангел, попивая утыренную из холодильника банку колы, только хмыкнул.

 


	5. Ни минуты покоя

Завтрак у Винчестеров прошел в напряженном молчании, так как Дин продолжал злится на Сэма из-за всей ситуации с благодатью. «Вот реально, упрямый солдафон прямо как Михаил. Думать может или одним местом, или на полшага вперед, даже не глядя куда он идет и во что вляпывается!» - ругнулся про себя Гавриил. – «Ведь не отдай мне Сэм и Кас мою благодать, Асмодей снова забрал бы меня, склянку и кинжал, и убил бы ребят. Но нет, ему надо самоутвердиться за счет того, что он изображает других рукожопами. Эх, мало я его убивал, ой мало!»

Тем временем два человека и один серафим проводили семейный совет. «Ну и один невидимый Архангел в придачу». Сэм позвонил некоей Ровене, которую Дин в своей стандартной манере пытался склонить к сотрудничеству. Но дамочка оказалась той еще штучкой, с хорошо подвешенным язычком: одно то как она подколола Сэма про вечеринки чего стоило. А уж как она к Касу обратилась вызвало у Гавриила тихую истерику. Он изо всех сил старался не заржать как конь, чтобы не выдать себя. Но вишенкой на этом торте стала сказанная невозмутимым тоном фраза Каса: «А она права. Вы никогда не ходите на вечеринки». Архангелу пришлось срочно перенести себя на кухню, чтобы иметь возможность отсмеяться в голос.

Через несколько минут на кухню вошли Дин и Кас, обсуждая отказ Ровены. Старший Винчестер пошел к кофеварке, а Кас послушно стал ждать его у столешницы.

\- А знаешь что, забудем о Ровене. Должен быть другой способ вычислить Гавриила и вытрясти у него благодать…

Эти слова вывели Гавриила из благодушного настроения, в котором он пребывал. «Ты маленький кусок дерьма, да я тебя за километр к себе не подпущу! Урод!». Мысль о том, что кто-то может попытаться насильно у него забрать благодать вызвала у него очередную паническую атаку. Память «услужливо» стала подкидывать картинки из недавнего прошлого, от которых ему стало физически тошно. А больнее всего было то, как Кас отреагировал на эти слова – как будто не видел в этой идее ничего предосудительного.

Архангелу стало казаться, что помещение стало медленно сужаться вокруг него, словно стены тюрьмы, ему не хватало кислорода. Боясь окончательно потерять над собой контроль, что грозило увечьями сладкой парочке, Гавриил чуть ли не пинком заставил себя перенестись в карманную вселенную, где он точно знал, что все у него под контролем, что никто не сможет нанести ему вред. Это чувство уверенности дало Архангелу возможность привести мысли в относительный порядок. Он сел на пол, обнял себя руками и стал раскачиваться взад-вперед, стараясь успокоиться. Постепенно паника ушла, но сколько это все заняло времени, Гавриил сказать мог. Он просто сидел, закрыв глаза, и беззвучно плакал.

Архангелу было противно осознавать, что всем вокруг от него что-то нужно. Из-за этого он сбежал с Небес, ему претило потребительское отношение со стороны как младших ангелов, так и старших братьев. Жизнь среди языческих богов дала ему неведомое ранее чувство свободы, где не было места фразам типа «ты должен» или «это твоя обязанность». Любые последующие попытки навязать ему какую-то роль он воспринимал в штыки. После сотен лет под пытками, он был ни морально, ни физически не готов давать кому-то собой пользоваться как вещью. «А они все хотят… Все…», - подумал Гавриил, вновь начиная задыхаться. – «Нет… нет… не все… Есть Сэм… Он… Ему нужен был… Я! Он пытался помочь, даже не думая о последствиях!». Архангел только сейчас смог ясно увидеть все то, что происходило с ним в бункере, и к нему пришло осознание: «Он был готов мне отдать благодать, даже не будучи уверенным, успеет ли Дин вернуться. В той ситуации он был готов отдать мне единственное, что может открыть дверь между мирами, лишь бы мне стало лучше! Ох, Сэмми, Сэмми!»

Гавриил хмыкнул и медленно поднялся на ноги. «Да, старик, тебе предстоит долгий путь – истеришь как поп-звезда, не получившая очередную бесполезную награду. Хорошо, что этого позорища никто не видит: ни Папаня, ни братцы». От самобичевания его отвлек протяжный стон, который издал все еще страдающий от ломки Асмодей. Гавриил посмотрел на него внимательно и покачал головой. «Это ж надо было так «нажраться» моей благодати. Вообще интересно, каким образом он ее вообще смог «принимать». Неужели братец заложил в него такую возможность. Надо будет расспросить Асможопу, когда тот будет в состоянии связно говорить».

Наблюдая как конвульсии выворачивают тело его мучителя, Гавриил не испытывал ничего: ни жалости, ни удовольствия, ни интереса. Он просто смотрел и ждал. Наконец ломка стихла, и Асмодей с трудом смог принять вертикальное положение. Выглядел он жалко: никакого лоска, волосы дыбом, глаза красные. «Ну просто идеальная картинка для земных проповедников – вот глядите, это один из повелителей Ада, страшитесь его», - хмыкнул Архангел.

\- Что, нравится смотреть как я страдаю? - прохрипел Асмодей. От постоянных криков его связки явно были травмированы. – Это тебя с ними видимо роднит…

Гавриил удивленно поднял бровь:

\- С ними? Это ты о ком сейчас?  
\- О ком, о ком. О твоих друзьях-приятелях – языческих божках. Они иногда приходили посмотреть на то как ты мучаешься. Видимо, в тебе действительно больше этого, чем божественного, - хихикнул князь и тут же закашлялся.   
Гавриил пропустил жалкую попытку подколки миму ушей, иначе бы пленник получил какую-нибудь внеплановую болезненную смерть. Сейчас его интересовало другое:  
\- Ах вот оно как… И откуда же они знали, что я у тебя, а? Ведь никто не знал, кроме твоих близких приспешников. Если только…

В голове у Архангела яркой вспыхнуло понимание того, что ему только что поведал Асмодей, сам того не осознавая. Он то думал придется пытками выяснять, кто его сдал Князю. «Что ж, список дел увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии. Теперь надо будет разобраться кто же это был конкретно и… отплатить добром за добро». Глаза Гавриила полыхнули недобрым голубым светом, он уже начал продумывать, что он сделает с этими крысами, как у него в груди больно кольнуло.

Что-то было не так. Боль стала усиливаться, но она была не реальная, а, скорее, как фантомная. Неожиданно к Архангелу пришло осознание – «это Сэм… с ним что-то не так!»

Он перенесся прямо к нему, и увидел, как рыжая ведьма что-то делает с младшим Винчестером. «Да она его пытается убить!» - ужаснулся Гавриил, и уже было собирался ударить, как за спиной у ведьмы раздался спокойный женский голос:

\- Привет, Ровена.

Гавриил встретился взглядом с новой фигурой в комнате и уважительно кивнул. Смерть, в каком бы она обличии ни была, он узнал сразу. Она почти незаметно кивнула в ответ и перевела свое внимание на Ровену. «Что я там говорил, что она мне нравится? Беру свои слова назад!»

Гавриил пока суть да дело пытался убрать последствия заклятия, которое все еще причиняло ему боль. Давалось это не легко, заклинание было пренеприятное. Тем временем Ровена требовала у Смерти вернуть ее сына и начала угрожать, что в противном случае убьет Сэма. «Только попробуй, мымра рыжая! Это мой человек!».

Смерть на это не поддалась, а предложила ведьме сделать то, о чем она говорит.

\- Я никому не позволю меня шантажировать, - резюмировала фигура в темном. Гавриил вопросительно посмотрел на женщину и развел руками, она опять-таки еле заметно прошептала одними губами «Жди».

Ровена стояла над Сэмом с ножом, а тот, в своей Винчестеровской манере, пытался ее убедить не делать задуманного.

\- Это.. не… ты… Больше нет...  
\- То что случилось со мной – это были мои решения. Но Фергюс никогда… - она запнулась, едва сдерживая слезы. Если бы не прикованный заклятьем к креслу Сэм, Гавриил бы может и пожалел ее, а пока он готовился откинуть предмет мебели вместе с сидящим в нем Винчестером, в случае опасности. Это было единственное, что пришло ему в голову в эту минуту.

-… это было несправедливо! ЭТО НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВО! – прокричала ведьма и направила всю свою злость на Смерть. Архангел тем временем опрокинул кресло, одновременно снимая заклинание связывания. За это время Смерть впитала в себя странную магию, после чего заклинание окончательно спало, а Сэм с трудом смог сесть и набрать в легкие воздуха – причинённая Ровеной боль наконец-то ушла.

Смерть на удивление спокойно разговаривала с ведьмой, и даже в своеобразной манере пыталась ту утешить. «Интересно, а что же случилось со старой Смертью? Уж не Винчестеры ли. Они могли».

\- А теперь ты заберешь меня, - тихим голосом спросила Ровена.  
\- Нет, - ответила Смерть и неожиданно перевела взгляд на Сэма и на сидящего рядом с ним Гавриила. – Ты уже знаешь, как закончится твоя история.

В этот момент в комнату ворвался Дин, весь в крови и в сопровождении со миленькой Жнецей. «Как обычно!», - хмыкнул Гавриил. Судя по реакции старшего Винчестера, со Смертью он знаком.

\- Привет, Дин. Скоро увидимся, - произнесла дама в черном, прежде чем исчезнуть. «Интересно, это сейчас была угроза или обещание? Если угроза – можно я ее исполню? Ну пару раз хотя бы… Очень надо!»

Тем временем вся оставшаяся в комнате честная компания перебазировалась поближе к мини-бару. Гавриил присел на перевернутое кресло, так чтобы видеть всех присутствующих, особенно чтобы следить за ведьмочкой. Сэм не был бы Сэмом, если бы не поинтересовался самочувствием той, что его чуть не прирезала минут десять назад. «Нет, товарищ, я с тобой проведу воспитательные работы на тему открытости и благодушия по отношению ко всем вокруг», - пробурчал Архангел. – «Ну нельзя же быть таким… тем более после всего, что ты пережил. Или можно?»

\- У тебя была возможность меня убить, но ты этого не сделала. Я бы назвал это прогрессом! – по-доброму сказал Сэм в адрес Ровены.   
\- Я бы назвал это чудом, - буркнул из угла Дин. Ведьма кинула на него предупреждающий взгляд, а Гавриилу захотелось дать ему затрещину – чтоб не провоцировал людей.

Сэм, несмотря на выкрутасы брата, продолжил мягко успокаивать Ровену, убеждая помочь им. Причем Гавриил про себя отметил выбор слов: «Он не принуждает, он не говорит «нам НУЖНА помощь», он говорит, что она может понадобиться», - грустно улыбнулся Архангел.

\- И прежде чем ты ответишь, ты должна кое-что знать: Люцифер вернулся.

Реакция Ровены на эту новость показала, что она имела сомнительное удовольствие общаться с Люсей. «И видимо ей хорошо от него досталось». Но то, с каким благородством она признала, что эта новость ее пугает, как она приняла ее – вызывало уважение.

\- Не Люцифер убьет меня, не так ли, - произнесла она, глядя на Сэма.  
\- Ты изменила судьбу других людей, может быть мы сможем изменить твою, - выговорил парень, с трудом подбирая слова. Ведьме их, сказанных честно и от всего сердца младшим Винчестером, хватило, и она как-то приободрилась и согласилась присоединиться к грядущей битве. «Кажется мне, что она себе на уме и в любой момент может выкинуть фортель. Нужно будет за ней приглядывать!», - постановил для себя Гавриил. Ему крайне не понравилось, как Ровена заигрывала с Сэмом, хотя он не мог себе объяснить почему. – «Да уж, никакого покоя недавнему узнику концлагеря. Ладно, начнем с самого важного – надо найти тех, кто меня сдал и поквитаться. А там посмотрим…»

 


	6. По следу

Последние две недели выдались бурными. Парни при помощи рыжей ведьмочки пытались выследить Гавриила, а ему нужно было сбивать их со следа, одновременно приглядывать за Сэмом и его кошмарами, да еще и успевать допрашивать Асмодея в перерывах между приступами ломки, которые могли длится часами, а периоды спокойствия – считаные минуты. Именно тогда он вспомнил, что с ним случилось и как он попал в лапы Князю Тьмы. А еще Асмопирд поведал причину, почему языческие божки его сдали.

«Подумать только, они думали таким образом прикрыть свои задницы, чтоб их Люся не порезал на капусту. Ну ладно, Слепнир с Фенриром и Нарфи – они всегда были недалекими придурками. Но неужели Локи реально думал сторговаться с Люцифером? Особенно тем, что отдал меня в пыточную к Князю Лузеров?!»

В конечном счете архангел настолько забегался, что не уследил за запасом благодати. В один прекрасный день он обнаружил, что не может переноситься да и стали проявляться другие черты человеческого сосуда: он стал уставать, испытывать жажду и голод. Гавриила это не смутило, хотя сделало задачу по поиску Локи и компании чуть более сложной.

За судьбу Асмодея он не волновался, так как карманная вселенная существовала вне зависимости от его сил, а вот то, что он не мог быть рядом с младшим Винчестером его напрягало. «Хорошо, что в последнее время у него не было кошмаров и он не был в опасности», - подумал Гавриил.

Наконец-то ему повезло, и он выследил где Локи с выводком обитает в данное время, и архангел направился в Централ Сити. Добирался он на попутках, что заняло пару дней. За это время он успел сделать специальные мечи для каждого из своего «убойного списка». Он реально постарался – орудия мести выглядели как произведения искусства. «Убивать так в стиле», - зло хмыкнул Гавриил.

Зная привычки божков, он быстро вычислил где они зависают: количество силоса, которое пожирал Слейпнир, и объемы бухла, которое выдувал Фенрир, было всегда нечеловеческим, поэтому наведя справки, какие заведения резко увеличили заказы на эти виды продукции, он узнал название отеля – Офидиан.

Казалось, что все складывается идеально, и даже приезд охотников в город его не сильно расстроил, хотя он пытался сбить их со следа, перенаправив поисковое заклинание Ровены в Техас. Но видимо благодати уже было совсем мало, даже такое простое действие дало осечку.

Первым он решил вынести Фенрира, как самого опасного бойца. Гавриил понимал, что в нынешнем состоянии у него нет права на ошибку: у него нет возможности вылечить себя, а значит смертельных ранений следует избегать. «Эх, давно не брал я шашек в руки, надеюсь не все умения Воина Божьего растерял».

В начале бой шел неплохо, Фенрир пропустил несколько ударов, и архангел расслабился, начал шутить над противником, за что очень быстро поплатился.

\- Не знал, что у архангелов идет кровь, - прорычал бог-оборотень.

\- Подловил, - как бы извиняясь произнес Гавриил.

Еще несколько секунд шло сражение, но наконец-то ему удалось нанести решающий удар, но ценой этого было серьезное ранение, которое Фенрир нанес ему своими когтями. Эйфория боя и победы пока заглушала боль, но архангел понимал, что долго он не протянет. Нужна была помощь.

«Да уж, ангел предполагает, а Папа располагает», - вздохнул Гавриил, морщась от боли. – «Не случайно я не смог спрятаться от заклинания. Придется ползти к Винчестерам за помощью».

Ему было страшно идти к ребятам в мотель, так как он не был уверен, что Дин окончательно остыл и не попытается забрать у него последние частички благодати. Но была надежда, что Сэм его защитит. В принципе так и получилось. Открыв дверь и увидев Гавриила в таком состоянии, Дин попытался что-то сказать, но Сэм зло посмотрел на брата, и тот как-то резко умолк. Тем временем, младший Винчестер осторожно довел архангел до софы и помог снять плащ. Тот старался сдерживаться, но боль была адская. «Как бы заражение не подхватить. Кто знает, когда этот недоволк в последний раз лапы водой мыл. Про мыло я вообще молчу».

Сэм тем временем принес аптечку и стал обрабатывать раны, промывая царапины антисептиком. В комнате висело напряженное молчание, что было удивительно – Дин все еще не проронил ни слова. Наконец, Сэм стал накладывать повязку:

\- Так, сейчас будет немного больно, - проговорил он так, будто больно было ему самому. Было заметно, что он переживает, но при брате сдерживается.

\- Немного? – не удержался от подколки Гавриил и скривился от боли, поправляя на себе рубашку. Он попытался хотя бы немного разрядить обстановку, но не получилось. Его высказывание дало Дину кард-бланш на разговор. Гавриил пытался отшучиваться, в то время как Дин явно провоцировал. «Ничего, Динозавр, я тебе это запомню… А Сэмми-то за меня забеспокоился, раз спрашивает во что я влип. Ничего, Сэм, сам справлюсь».

Разговор зашел о благодати. На деле Гавриил знал, что Сэм отдал ему все, что было, но решил на всякий случай проверить – мало ли у Дина завалялось хотя бы каплюха. Чтобы не объяснять охотникам, что все это время он за ними следил, Гавриил сказал, что всю благодать потратил на убиение Асмодея и на побег из бункера. Ребята вроде купились на это. «Слава Папке, тут нет Каса – он бы меня сразу подловил на нестыковках». Когда Сэм услышал, что у архангела зарядка на нуле, его лицо вытянулось, поэтому Гавриил поспешил успокоить его, что благодать рано или поздно восстановится.

\- То, что мы не отдали тебе, мы использовали для открытия прорехи, - пробурчал Дин, как-то слегка поеживаясь. «Оппачки, да у нас тут муки совести прорисовываются, - хмыкнул Гавриил. – Это что-то с Дином случилось? Заболел али покусал кто?»

Понимая, что каждая минута, проведенная с охотниками, это потерянное время на истребление языческого отродья, Гавриил попытался гордо встать и уйти. Но стоило ему напрячься, боль ударила под дых, и он опустился обратно на диван. Забавно было, что на этот раз не только Сэм заволновался. «Опять». Но и Дин. «А этот точно заболел».

Прикинув, что время все-таки терпит, Гавриил решил хотя бы какое-то время отлежаться и помедитировать, надеясь, что это поможет если не вылечить рану, то хотя бы уменьшить боль. Иначе воплощение плана пришлось бы отложить на неопределенный срок, а этого он себе позволить не мог. Чего он не ожидал, что его сосуд возьмет верх над его ангельской природой. Проще говоря, Гавриил впервые провалился в беспокойный сон. Сколько он провел в полусознательном состоянии, он не знал. Но фраза «Мы будем держать его здесь», сказанная Дином, вызвала приступ паники, и он резко очнулся, даже не понимая изначально где находится.

Братья снова завели волынку про совместную работу, при этом Дин даже попытался попросить помощи. «Ну как попросить. Как сержант в армии просит туалеты почистить». Перепалка могла занять какое-то время, если бы неожиданно на пороге не объявились Нарфи и Слейпнир.

«Вот жеж дерьмо», - подумал Гавриил, медленно отступая, подсознательно надеясь спрятаться за спиной Сэма. – «Сейчас драться я не в состоянии. Надеюсь парни справятся».

Тем временем, божки пошли в атаку, но почему-то не на самого архангела, а на Винчестеров. «Вот уж точно, ребята просто магнит для неприятностей всех мастей и размеров», - подумал Гавриил, прячась в ванной. Боль накатывала волнами, и он с трудом понимал, что происходит. Дин кричал ему, чтобы помог, но архангел изо всех сил боролся с очередной панической атакой и не мог сдвинутся с места.

Пока Дин вполне успешно сражался с Слейпниром, Нарфи зажал Сэма и начал душить. Внезапно в голове у архангела прояснилось, в висках стучала только одна мысль: «Сэму плохо!». Сам не заметив, как, Гавриил схватил нужный ему меч и изо всех сил ударил, проткнув толстяка насквозь. Чтобы устоять на ногах, ему пришлось держаться за железную решетку. Очередной прилив адреналина позволил ему покрасоваться перед Слейпниром, и тот галопом вылетел из номера.

Гавриил, еле держась на ногах от боли, в шутку сказал, что собирается догнать беглеца, но его юмор не оценили ни Сэм, ни Дин, который откуда-то достал зачарованные наручники. «Испепелил бы заразу, да благодать на него тратить было бы жалко. Ладно, так и быть. Посижу в номере пока ребята от тела избавляются».

Сэм хотел пододвинуть к решетке кресло, но старший Винчестер остановил порыв брата, пробасив: «С него и стула хватит». Гавриил медленно, не без помощи Сэма сел и позволил тому себя приковать наручниками. Дин не стал спорить, а лишь пожал плечами, когда младший Винчестер настоял на этом. Застегивая железное кольцо вокруг запястья архангела, он очень тихо прошептал:

\- Гавриил, прости.

Затем он резко развернулся к брату, и вдвоем они куда-то потащили тело Нерфи, закрыв за собой дверь. Гавриил какое-то время смотрел в пустоту, а затем откинулся на спинку стула, устало закрыл глаза и задремал.


	7. Боль воспоминаний

Сколько прошло времени, как охотники ушли из номера, Гавриил сказать не мог. Ему удалось немного прийти в себя, так что нанесенные Фенриром раны перестали быть проблемой. Боль все равно оставалась, но после общения с Асмодеем все что, не валило с ног, подсознательно воспринималось как что-то незначительное. Наконец ангельский слух уловил шум подъезжающей к мотелю Импалы. На удивление братья Винчестер не проронили ни слова, пока шли к двери, что Гавриилу не очень понравилось – такое молчание означало внутренний разлад, Сэм был не согласен с Дином, что в свою очередь означало что старший задумал очередную глупость. «А он по-другому не может. Сначала действует, потом думает, потом просчитывает, во что его действия вылились».

\- Знаете, - не удержался от ехидства архангел, когда парочка вошла в номер, - вам повезло, что у меня низкий уровень заряда, учитывая, что случилось с тем, кто последним меня держал под замком.

На удивление, на это среагировал не Дин, как ожидалось, а Сэм:

\- Знаешь что! Мы сказали же, что тебя отпустим, когда ты объяснишь, что за ХРЕНЬ ТУТ ПРОИСХОДИТ!

Сэм был на взводе и его разрывало от беспокойства. Поэтому Гавриил тут же сменил тон, не желая конфликтовать со своим подопечным. Но рассказывать всю свою историю ему не особенно хотелось – слишком болезнены были воспоминания и слишком свежи раны. Но Дин настоял, да и деваться было некуда – наручники сдерживали даже те остатки сил, что в нем оставались. «Хорошо, что хоть к самоизлечению это не относится, а то бы было не смешно».

Архангел начал рассказывать издалека, с трудом заставляя себя переводить взгляд с Сэма на его брата – ему очень хотелось, чтобы именно младший Винчестер его услышал и понял.

\- Я убил их брата, - признался Гавриил. Не то, чтобы он стеснялся своих действий, но он боялся осуждения, зная порядочность Сэма. Но то его удивил. Он спросил: «Почему?» таким тоном, как будто не сомневался в том, что причина есть и достаточно серьезная. Он не секунду не сомневался в архангеле, он просто хотел знать.

\- Помнишь, что я рассказал тебе о событиях после того, как я сфальсифицировал свою смерть в мотеле Элизиан?

\- Да, ты направился в Монте-Карло с толпой порнозвезд, - слегка нервно произнес Сэм, Дин же среагировал как должно – мечтательно и одобрительно заулыбался. «Вот озабоченный! Да он бы и часа с девочками не выдержал! Мачо недоделаный».  
\- Ну… я кое о чем умолчал!

Гавриилу хотелось побыстрее рассказать основные моменты, но Дин затребовал подробностей, особенно про порнозвезд. «Я ж говорю псих. У него рядом есть то, кто его любит от всей ангельской благодати, а он… Но это не мое дело! Сами пусть разбираются». Архангел решил пойти по все тяжкие: рассказать все в подробностях, и даже слегка приукрасить. Подсознательно он просто растягивал позитивную часть повествования, прежде чем перейти к более мрачной. Но, как он и подозревал, стоило рассказу перейти из разряда эротики в область порно, Сэм тут же прервал Гавриила, за что получил обиженно-осуждающий взгляд от Дина, в котором читалось «Ну почемуууу». Причем сделал младший Винчестер это не из чувства неловкости, как сначала могло показаться, а потому что он хотел скорее добраться до сути. Гавриил тяжело вздохнул:

\- И вот как все это закончилось…

Вторую часть рассказа архангел изложил более сухо и по делу, без украшательств. А еще он искренне надеялся, что про время, проведенное у Асмодея, ему рассказывать не придется.

\- То есть ты хочешь мести, - наконец-то выдал логическое умозаключение Дин. «Потрясающая дедукция, наследник Шерлок Холмса».

\- Ну естественно, - в тон ему ответил Гавриил. – Зажарить Асмодея доставило горячее минутное удовольствие. Но знаешь, что будет лучше его убийства – прирезать их всех…

Фраза прозвучала очень резко и кровожадно, но архангел был зол и устал сдерживаться. И опять Сэм удивил его – ни грамма осуждения или отвращения, чего Гавриил боялся, просто констатация фактов:

\- Но так как у тебя нет сил, тебе пришлось все делать старомодным способом, при помощи дерева.

\- Никому не позволяй говорить о себе, что у тебя просто милое личико, - вырвалось у Гавриила. Он сам не понял, как получилось, что эта фраза прозвучала такой заигрывающей. «Да что это со мной! Неужели это все из-за того, что я стал его Хранителем? Нет, Сэм конечно красив, что уж говорить, но… Не время и не место для этого!»

В комнате повисла неловкая пауза, которую неуклюже прервал Сэм, спросил про мечи. «Что ж, мальчики, пришло время рассказать вам о моем незабвенном приятеле», - вздохнул про себя архангел. Было забавно наблюдать замешательство Винчестеров, когда они пытались осознать всю историю взаимоотношений языческого бога и Божьего война.

Но Дин не был бы Дином, если бы в какой-то момент не начал снова поднимать вопрос о помощи во время Апокалипсиса. Это разозлило Гавриила, потому что как ни крути, пусть своеобразным способом, но он им помог, а тут такая неблагодарность. «И да, Сэмми, я считаю Casa Erotica искусством, уж прости».

\- Вместо того, чтобы нам помочь, ты сбежал. И сделал это снова, когда кинул нас, свалив из бункера!

\- У мен были дела поважнее, чем присоединяться к вашей развеселой бригаде!

\- То, что ты тут творишь, это все не имеет значения…

Сэм попытался остановить брата, понимая насколько тот не прав, но было поздно – брошенные Дином слова выбили у Гавриила почву из-под ног.

\- Каждый день… – крикнул он в лицо опешившему Винчестеру – …Асмодей пытал меня. КАЖДЫЙ ДЕНЬ!

Голос начал подводить и срываться, но архангелу было уже не важно. Боль от воспоминаний была слишком сильна. Перед глазами калейдоскопом летели картинки недавнего прошлого. Память услужливо подкидывала самые худшие моменты его плена.

\- Он кормился моей благодатью годами… он пользовался мной… он унижал меня, пока я не… - голос его окончательно подвел, и он замолчал, и только подрагивающий подбородок выдавал его эмоции. Гавриил едва сдерживал накатывающую истерику, и единственное что давало ему силы держаться, это тепло, понимание и сострадание, которые исходили от Сэма. Казалось, он тоже сдерживает себя – чтобы не подойти и не обнять того, с кем у него так много общего.

\- То, что я пережил – это не прощают, - проговорил архангел наконец, сжимая челюсти. - Все, кто в этом поучаствовали, сдохнут. Вы меня поняли, - бросил он в лицо стоящему истуканом Дину. «Да, если бы моя благодать была не на нуле – в мире могло стать на одного Винчестер меньше. Пришлось бы возрождать. Может быть. Не факт».

\- Да, мы понимаем, - произнес Сэм, и Гавриил снова перевел на него взгляд. «Нет, Сэмми. Не «мы». Ты понимаешь. Ты сам прошел через… это. И даже через много лет тебя все еще мучают кошмары, о которых ты никому не говоришь. Я не понимаю, почему твой брат не видит твоей боли. Или не хочет видеть. Но ты смог принять и продолжаешь жить… Может быть и я смогу. Когда-нибудь»

Дин попытался развить тему, что месть ни к чему хорошему не приедет, но Гавриил не хотел его слушать.

\- Хочешь соглашайся, хочешь нет, Дино, - протянул он, - но у каждого из нас есть свои демоны. Мои – здесь, в этом городе…

Сэм стоял и внимательно смотрел на Гавриила. Было видно, что он уже принял решение:

\- Окей, - произнес он, словно его подтверждая самому себе. – Но у тебя мало благодати, а Локи знает, что ты за ним идешь…

Было очевидно, что младший Винчестер готов предложить помощь, именно поэтому Дин его затормозил и увел из комнаты «на поговорить». Увел правда не далеко, так что архангел мог слышать весь разговор. «Интересно, эти два тугодума также и у себя в бункере общаются, забывая про ангельский слух? Если да, то бедный мой братишка Кас. Или может он адаптировался и отключает локаторы на это время?!»

Если старший Винчестер был уверен в ненужности и бесполезности всей затеи и желал убедить в этом брата, даже попытался списать все на то, что это своеобразный «перенос», то Сэм стоял на своем:

\- Сейчас речь о Гаврииле! Ему нужна наша помощь!

Дин ничего не ответил. Архангел занервничал - если старший брат решит надавить и откажется помогать, ситуация может выйти из-под контроля. Но когда они вошли в комнату, именно Сэм взял слово:

\- Гавриил, ты соглашаешься помочь нам, а мы соглашаемся помочь тебе, - произнес он очень серьёзно. Архангел перевел взгляд на Дина и вопросительно на того посмотрел. На удивление, но старший Винчестер похоже сдался под напором брата и даже не стал выдавать никаких едких ремарок на тему принятого решения. «Хм, - ухмыльнулся Гавриил, снова подняв глаза на Сэма, - а парень-то даже у своего чугоноголового братца смог заработать авторитет!»

\- Договорились, - кивнул архангел. Сэм тут же подошел и наклонился, чтобы снять с него наручники.  Гавриил тихо, едва слышно, чтобы Дин не услышал, прошептал ему:

\- И спасибо тебе, Сэмми.

Тот почти никак не отреагировал. Почти. Но от внимания архангела не укрылась легкая улыбка, на секунду осветившая лицо охотника. Первая за все это время.

А за окном уже светало. «Это была долгая ночь», - подумал Гавриил, прежде чем отправится на диван, чтобы еще часик-другой отдохнуть. Уже отключаясь, он почувствовал, как его укрыли пледом. И можно было не сомневаться, кто именно это сделал.


	8. Ледяной холод мести

Когда Гавриил проснулся, был уже полдень. Благодаря нескольким часам передышки, его архангельский организм смог залечить раны так, чтоб они не болели и не мешали двигаться. Решив пока не выдавать, что он проснулся, архангел осмотрел комнату ангельским зрением: в ванной копошился Дин, а вот Сэма не было в комнате. «И куда, интересно, умотал мой подопечный, а?!»

Буквально в следующую секунду дверь номера тихо и осторожно открылась, и сделано это было явно с намерением не создавать лишнего шума.

\- О, явился наконец, - пробурчал Дин. – Все купил для нашей спящей красавицы?

Гавриил слегка нахмурился от такого определения, а еще его сильно заинтересовало, что же такого должен был купить Сэм.

\- С трудом, но да. Кто бы подумал, что найти одежду его размера будет также трудно, как и моего, - хмыкнул младший Винчестер, выкладывая на тумбочку перед диваном пакеты. Гавриил слегка приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, что принес ему этот двухметровый фей. Но сквозь пластик ничего не было видно.

\- Да я вообще не понимаю, чего ты так заморочился, он мог бы и в своих шмотках походить, - съехидничал охотник.  
\- Дин, не тупи: ходить по городу с окровавленной рубашкой – не самая лучшая мысль. Сам знаешь: лишнее внимание нам сейчас вообще не нужно, тем более копов! – беззлобно шикнул Сэм в ответ.  
\- Ну да, а два часа мотаться по сэконд-хэндам – это идея нормальная! Да еще и со снятыми мерками. На тебя небось все продавщицы двусмысленно смотрели, - стал подтрунивать над братом Дин. Гавриилу захотелось встать и надавать по этой наглой морде. «Ну сколько можно чмырить человека за то, что он проявляет доброту к другим. Для Сэма это и возможность помочь, и своего рода бальзам на свои душевные раны!»  
\- С чего ты так решил! Учитывая размеры Гавриила, я говорил, что ищу одежду младшему брату, - хихикнул Сэм. – Правда приходилось отказываться от предложений купить майку с Капитаном Америка или Бэтменом.  
\- Ах, брату значит! Меня одного тебе мало! Нужен еще крылатый!

Гавриил не выдержал и расхохотался. Слушать эту перебранку с нейтральным лицом было выше его сил:  
\- Вы, два толстолобика, неизлечимы!

Сладко потянувшись, Гавриил наконец-то смог открыть глаза и осмотреться. Братья уже были одеты и готовились к бою: на столике у окна лежала сумка Сэма и его пистолет, который он планировал зарядить патронами.

\- Доброе утро, Вьетнам, - бросил Дин, не заметив, как резко дернулся и помрачнел Сэм. «Так, это еще что? С каких это пор Сэм так на цитаты с фильмов реагирует».  
Мотнув головой, младший Винчестер перенес внимание на растрепанного Архангела:  
\- Я тут тебе одежду купил, надеюсь подойдет.  
Гавриил наконец-то смог удовлетворить свое любопытство и сунул нос в пакеты. Ничего сверхъестественного там не было: джинсы, майка и кожаная куртка. Гавриил осторожно взял пакет и тепло посмотрел на Сэма:  
\- Спасибо тебе, добрый великан! Что бы я без тебя делал!

Сэм слегка смутился, чем вызвал смешок Дина из дальнего угла:  
\- Иди переодевайся уже, или нам тут весь день сидеть.

Архангел решил не ввязываться в словесные баталии со старшим Винчестером, а быстренько ретировался в ванную. Закрыв за собой дверь, он взглянул на свое отражение и тяжело вздохнул: «Выгляжу паршиво, даже одежду сменить не могу – настолько выдохся», - пробурчал Гавриил, расчесывая спутавшиеся волосы. – «А забавно так получается: это одежда – первые вещи, которые мне кто-то дал по доброте душевной за…. Тысячелетия, наверное». Быстро переодевшись, архангел оглядел себя и улыбнулся: «А что, просто, но со вкусом». Затем, нацепив на себя деловой вид, вышел обратно в комнату.

Дин тут же прикопался с вопросами по поводу плана действий, и очень удивился, что в Гавриила все схвачено. Даже объяснять пришлось, что к чему. «Насколько же надо не уметь все рассчитывать! Святые Небеса!».

Дина объяснение зачем убивать сначала сыновей Локи, а уже только потом его самого, не удовлетворили. Он со свойственной ему надменностью хмыкнул:

\- Это так глупо!

Эта ремарка перевесила чашу терпения Архангела, и он снова повысил голос:  
\- Разве?! Потому что позволь мне тебе кое-что сказать: семь лет это охренительно долгое время, чтобы продумать мой личный бренд мести. Так что если вы ребята не со мной…

Сэм, до этого, старавшийся лишь по делу вмешиваться в разговор, параллельно на автомате вкладывая в обойму один патрон за другим, резко вскочил, подошел и произнес:  
\- Не-не-не-не, мы в деле! Не так ли, Дин?

Причем Гавриил не мог не заметить угрожающие интонации в голосе младшего Винчестера, также, как и передергивание затвора, которое сопровождало этот вопрос. Казалось бы, Сэм говорит: «Только скажи, что нет – пристрелю». Поняв, что в меньшинстве, Дин что-то невнятно буркнул, что дало возможность Гавриилу слегка потроллить охотника чему тот был не рад. Еще раз рассказав весь план, троица направилась в мотель.

Все шло по плану: они спокойно прошли в мотель, проследили за Слейпниром, охотники сделали свое дело в виде отвлекающего маневра, и еще одно имя из списка можно было вычеркивать. Но дальше все покатилось к чертям.

«Хренов Дин мать его Винчестер, - ругался Гавриил, пытаясь догнать несущегося как лось сквозь лес Сэма, - «Какого черта он взял меч! Я же сказал ему…»

\- Привет, Гавриил, - прозвучал такой обманчиво спокойный и до боли знакомый голос. «Локи, - застыл архангел, в панике обдумывая ситуацию. Для убийства Локи нужен меч, а он сейчас в старшего Винчестера. «Думай, Гаврюша, думай. Сейчас уже нет возможности обмануть – либо он, либо ты».  
\- У тебя нет МОЕГО деревянного меча? - с издевательской интонацией спросил настоящий Трикстер. Гавриил знал, что это спокойствие как затишье перед бурей. Чем злее был Локи, тем тише и спокойнее он разговаривал и двигался. «Во имя Папки, надеюсь Сэм и Дин в порядке, - мелькнула в голове у Гавриила мысль. – Надежда только на то, что они успеют найти меня, до того как Локи меня убьет. Силы не равны и мне нечего ему противопоставить».

\- Нет, - произнес он, откидывая меч, которым только что убил Слейпнира. – Хотел это сделать по старинке.  
\- Хм, своими… архангельскими способностями? – хмыкнул оппонент. «Черт, он знает!»

Лицо Локи из благовидного резко превратилось в маску ярости и злобы:  
\- Это тебе за моего отца! – сказал он, и в следующую секунду Гавриил со всей силы влетел в стенку. В голове зазвенело, да еще и накатил очередной приступ паники, так что он даже пошевелиться не мог. Языческий бог тем временем методично наносил удары, чередуя их с наполненными ядом фразами. Затем он резко поднял Гавриила в воздух, держа за шею:  
\- Я спас тебя, но ты… ты не мог сдержать одного-единственного обещания, а потом ты имел наглость попросить меня тебе помочь! Снова!

Локи с силой швырнул Гавриила через коридор, что дало тому возможность хотя бы отдышаться. Сбоку от себя он услышал звук открывающейся двери, он поднял взгляд, и увидел братьев Винчестер, готовых бросится в бой, особенно ясно это было написано на лице у Сэма. Архангел поймал взгляд Дина и слегка мотнул головой. Тот понял все мгновенно и жестом остановил брата. «Нет, мальчики, это моя битва, не ваша… Если я проиграю эту битву, Локи вас не тронет… Надеюсь…»

На Гавриила вновь посыпались удары.  
\- Ты считаешь, что мои сыновья заслужили смерти?!

Если бы не критичность ситуации, архангел бы порадовался, что его план сработал – Локи был в бешенстве, что потерял всю семью. «По крайней мере, если он меня убьет, я нанес ему незаживающие раны». Что-то прошелестело по полу, и ударилось о его руку. Гавриил сконцентрировал взгляд на предмете – это был меч. В следующую секунду Локи схватил его за плечо, но архангел был уже вооружен. Он смог извернуться и прижать языческого бога к стене, с силой прижимая меч к его груди.

Паника на лице Локи, явно выдававшая, что он не ожидал такого развития событий, сменилась презрительным выражением, когда он увидел Дина и Сэма:

-Ну конечно. Конечно. Тебе нужен кто-то внезапно появится и спасет твой жалкий зад!

\- Заткнись, - крикнул Гавриил, чувствуя себя все хуже и хуже. Слова Локи падали на его истерзанную душу и жгли кислотой. «А самое главное – он ведь прав. Его самое смертельное оружие всегда была горькая правда, которую каждый скрывал глубоко в душе».

\- Признайся, старый друг. Ты ошибка природы. Ты неудачник. Ты живешь ради удовольствий. Ты не за что не стоишь. И в конце концов – именно так ты и умрешь.  
Архангелу стоило больших усилий держать себя в руках, хотя истерика рвалась изнутри. «Соберись, тряпка. Тебе надо завершить начатое».

\- Сначала ты, - выдавил он из себя и с усилием нажав на рукоять, пронзил тело бывшего друга мечом. Локи издал стон, и рухнул на пол. Архангел обернулся на парней, все еще стоявших в пролете двери. Сэм кивнул ему, как бы спрашивая: «Все хорошо?», Гавриил ответил коротким кивком, а затем быстро отвернулся.

Он был не в порядке. Долгое время Локи и его сыновья были ему второй семьей. И вот ему пришлось убить их всех, снова остаться одному. Он был противен сам себе в этот момент. С трудом сдерживаясь, он пошел с охотниками на улицу, но в какой-то момент не смог сдержать судорожный вздох. Неожиданно на его плечо на секунду легла рука Сэма и слегка сжала, выражая поддержку. «Услышал, зараза!».

Выйдя на улицу, Архангел еще раз обернулся на здание, мысленно прощаясь со своим прошлым. Удивительно, но в этот раз Дин не проронил ни слова, пока Гавриил не повернулся к ним. Он принял решение – он больше не будет убегать от сражения. Локи был не совсем прав – у него нет ничего, ради чего стоит жить и умереть. Но был тот, ради кого он был готов это сделать давным-давно. И он больше не мог закрывать глаза на свои обязанности Хранителя, тем более пока что объем благодати не позволял работать как прежде незаметно.

Сэм и Дин были оба слегка удивлены тем, что Гавриил сразу изъявил желание помочь в борьбе с Михаилом из другого мира.

\- Договор есть договор, - произнес архангел, глядя в лицо Сэму. – И уж если быть откровенно честным – хитрости это для детей.

 Дин только хмыкнул и направился к Импале с выражением на лице «Оставлю вас тут – сами разбирайтесь».

Как только старший Винчестер отошел, Сэм тут же сократил расстояние между ним и Гавриилом до более доверенного.

\- Эй, как ты себя чувствуешь? – с участием спросил он. – Теперь когда ты…  
\- Получил свою сладкую месть? – подсказал архангел, стараясь улыбаться, хотя в душе царил вымораживающий все другие чувства холод. «Похоже Дино все-таки был прав: месть ничего не дает, только зияющую пустоту в душе».  
\- Ну да… наверное, - Сэма фальшивые ужимки не убедили, его глаза смотрели пристально, ловя каждое движение. Этот взгляд словно прожигал насквозь, и он Гавриилу не нравился.  
\- Шикозно, Сэм, - хмыкнул он, все еще держа на губах улыбку. – Я как новенький. «Малыш Сэмми, как бы я хотел рассказать тебе все, но я не могу. Не сейчас и не здесь. Прости!».  
Сэм тяжело вздохнул и притворился, что поверил:  
\- Так я и подумал, - произнес он и направился к машине. Стоило его отвернуться, улыбка спала с лица Гавриила. «Как же хочется забиться в дальний угол. Я не уверен, что у меня хватил сил… Но я  должен. Должен доказать себе и … Локи, что я не ничтожество!» С такими мыслями он направился к Импале и сел на заднее сиденье. Дин на удивление добродушно пробурчал что-то на тему «Не испачкай мне Детку» и стал выруливать машину со стоянки.

 


	9. Бункерные будни

После того, как Гавриил поселился в бункере с Винчестерами, прошла неделя. Сэм и Дин занимались сборами, и не особо общались с архангелом. Младший Винчестер все время обеспокоено поглядывал на него, но не пытался начать душещипательную беседу, считая что всему свое время. За что Гавриил был ему безмерно благодарен.

А вот Кас все это время ходил вокруг кругами, напоминая обеспокоенную наседку, стараясь контролировать все и вся. Архангелу такая опека не слишком была по душе - так он ощущал себя жутко бесполезным. И когда в очередной раз младший брат с совершенно невозмутимым видом начал читать ему лекцию о вреде использования благодати не по делу, архангел вызвал его на разговор:

\- Так, брательник. Хватит!

Кас удивленно поднял бровь. «Вот же селедка мороженная! При этом я же знаю, что у него есть чувства к Динозо-занозо. Значит не совсем все пропало».

\- Но тебе нужно…  
\- Не надо мне говорит, что мне нужно. Я и так в курсе. Ты мне скажи – ты ради кого так из перьев лезешь: ради меня или ради них?   
\- Я… - замешкался ангел. – Наверное, ради всех… мне больно смотреть как Дин переживает из-за Мэри, я волнуюсь за Джека, ну а с тобой… Просто я был на твоем месте и знаю каково это… без благодати…  
\- Заметь, брат, ты на первое место поставил Дина, потом Джека … Я у тебя так, на заднем фоне, а про Сэма ты вообще ничего не сказал, - хмыкнул Гавриил. – Как говорят люди, по Фрейду все.

Кас насупился, не понимая, к чему ведет старший брат.  
  
\- Ой, расслабься, бро! Я не осуждаю, просто интересны были твои приоритеты. Мне всегда казалось, у тебя семья была на первом месте…  
\- А ничего и не изменилось. Только я понял, что семья - это не просто кровные узы, а отношения. Где тебя любят и ценят просто так, где тебя понимают и спасают несмотря ни на что.  
\- Это ты сам придумал или от кого услышал, а? – подмигнул архангел. Но слова Каса заставили его задуматься – а кого бы он мог назвать семьей? И ответ был неутешительный. «Никого. Старшие братья ко мне относились с пренебрежением из-за излишней эмоциональности, отец даже когда проявился, не захотел его спасать… Разве что Сэм – он был готов бороться с Асмодеем, чтобы защитить его, даже понимая, что силы не равны».  
\- Знаешь, ты прав, - заметил ангел, прервав эти размышления, – Я Сэма все время упускаю из виду. Это надо будет исправить…  
\- Эээ, неее, братишка. Тут руки прочь! Это моя зона ответственности!

Кас непонимающе воззрился на Гавриила.   
\- Кас, посмотри на меня. Внимательно.

Тот сфокусировал свой взгляд на архангеле, и через секунду отшатнулся в шоке:  
\- Не может этого быть?! ТЫ? Хранитель Сэма?

Гавриил кивнул:  
\- А как ты думаешь иначе он смог бы меня привести в сознание! Своими горячими речами про семью? Или своей симпатичной мордашкой?   
\- Он воззвал к тебе! Сам того не понимая…  
\- Именно! – подтвердил архангел. – И судя по всему, Хранителем меня сделал папочка, когда тусил тут с вами.

Кас о чем-то задумался:  
\- Он ведь должен был знать… ну что ты… почему же он…, - голос ангела звучал расстроено.   
Гавриил подошел к брату и положил руку на плечо:  
\- Ты ведь с ним общался… Политика невмешательства в «естественный ход событий», даже если все идет через жопу.   
\- Но это может объяснить, почему твоя благодать так медленно восстанавливается. Часть энергии тратится на поддержание связи с Сэмом, - нахмурившись, проговорил ангел, снова включая режим анализа. – И пока две ипостаси не гармонизируются, так и будет продолжаться. Надо ребятам сказать!

Кас попытался развернуться и уйти, но Гавриил больно сжал его плечо, удерживая на месте:  
\- Так. Кастиил. Слушай меня внимательно: они ничего не должны знать! Ни Дин, ни Сэм, ясно?   
\- Но…  
\- ЯСНО? – рыкнул архангел, подняв голос.

Кас растеряно кивнул:  
\- Но почему? Это важная информация…  
\- … знание которой не принесет блага никому. Я справлюсь сам, без посторонней помощи.

Гавриил отпустил плечо Каса, и тот, болезненно морщась, стал его разминать:  
\- Хорошо, я не скажу. Но ты должен осознавать: если ты отдашь слишком много сил, особенно когда мы будем в том мире, ты можешь не почувствовать, когда Сэму будет грозить реальная опасность. И если что-то случиться, это будет на твоей совести!

Кас резко развернулся и пошел по направлению к кухне. «Каси, ты просто не понимаешь… Если сказать Сэму, что я его Хранитель, он будет верить в меня, надеясь на помощь в сложных ситуациях. А излишняя самоуверенность может привести к беде». Гавриил боялся признаться себе, что не это было причиной. Что ему было страшно подвести Сэма, особенно учитывая его ослабленную благодать. И проще было держать все в себе.

\- Что, голубки, поругались? – раздался из-за угла приятный женский голос. «Ровена! Интересно, сколько она успела подслушать! Несносная женщина!»

\- Братские размолвки, - хмыкнул Гавриил, рассматривая появившуюся в коридоре фигурку. Она шла с неспешной грацией пантеры. «Но следует помнить, что у этой кошечки есть клыки и когти, а еще арсенал заклинаний на все случаи жизни и 300 лет опыта».

\- Большой птичке следует помнить, что в прошлый раз ваши братские размолвки почти что вызвали Апокалипсис, - ехидно проговорила, Ровена, стреляя глазками из-под опущенных ресниц. – Так что постарайтесь сегодня не начать войну, а то у меня на вечер грандиозные планы…

«Вот ехидна. Опять на свидание с очередным богатеньким «папочкой». Но кто я такой, чтобы осуждать за это?!».   
\- Как прикажете миледи, - расшаркался в низком поклоне Гавриил, и направился в библиотеку, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять.

Вечером братья объявили общий сбор. Было видно, что им уже не терпится отправится в дорогу, и единственный кто их сдерживал – был Гавриил. Он чувствовал, что благодати пока слишком мало, но он побоялся это сказать вслух. И на вопрос Дина, готов ли он – архангел ответил утвердительно, под осуждающим взглядом Каса.

После военного совета, совмещенного с ужином, все разошлись по комнатам – выступать решили рано и нужно было набрать сил. Уже через час в бункере спали все, кроме ангелов. Кас привычно ушел в медитацию, а Гавриил не мог себя заставить успокоится и ходил кругами по комнате. Его грызло какое-то чувство беспокойства. Он пытался себя убедить, что все будет хорошо, но что-то ему мешало.

Наконец до архангела дошло, что эти чувства не только и не столько его. «Вот я идиот! Это же Сэмми переживает, а мне передается». Гавриил быстро перенесся в комнату к подопечному – тот ворочился во сне. Архангел приложил руку ко лбу, проверяя не снится ли ему очередной кошмар. Но в этот раз это были лишь беспокойные воспоминания их с Дином похождений в том мире. Ничего существенного, но это явно мешало охотнику нормально отдохнуть и выспаться, поэтому Гавриил решил сформировать какой-то положительный сон. «Что может порадовать малыша Сэмми? Наверное, семейные посиделки после утомительного похода. Да, думаю это отличный вариант. Заодно зарядит его уверенностью в успешном завершении операции». Навеяв соответствующий сон, Гавриил долго стоял и смотрел на охотника. Теперь он лежал спокойно и улыбался. Поддавшись неожиданному порыву, архангел наклонился и слегка коснулся губ младшего Винчестера. Затем, словно испугавшись своей наглости, он отшатнулся и быстро перенес себя в свою комнату.

«И вот что это было? Зачем я… - метался в догадках Гавриил. – Это что? Часть комплекта Хранителя – так себя вести!». И не замечая того, он коснулся пальцами губ, словно пытаясь сохранить тепло от этого поцелуя. «Лаааадно, проехали. Как говорила Скарлет: «Об этом я подумаю завтра». А пока - спать».


	10. Пытка ошибками

Гавриил сидел на поваленном бревне в лагере, устроенном его племянником и мамой братьев Винчестер. Внешне он был спокоен, даже отстранен. Но внутри у него царила буря эмоций. Он изо всех сил сдерживал себя, чтобы не начать крушить что-нибудь. «Ведь Кас предупреждал... Тысяча чертей в задницу Асмодею… Будь проклята моя гордыня… я постыдился признать, что у меня недостаточно сил… отдал все, что смог… А что в итоге?! Сэмми мертв… Я не справился…»

Архангел с силой стиснул кулаки и закрыл глаза, сдерживая рвущуюся истерику. Тут же перед глазами всплыли картины произошедшего за этот проклятый день. Его ошибки, его просчеты, его глупости. Сейчас, со стороны многое казалось пустым, нелепым и отвратительным. Как бы он хотел иметь силы, чтобы вернуть все назад, чтобы иметь возможность переиграть. Но увы, это не было заколдованным кругом, это была реальность: горькая и болезненная. «Вот и вернулся мне бумеранг за издевательства над Сэмом тогда в Бродварте».

Первой ошибкой было отдать благодати даже больше, чем нужно. А как тогда все забавно начиналось: он попросил Каса оставить его в комнате Дина, зная, что его прямолинейный братец донесет это до Винчестеров и это выбесит Дина. Гавриил еще думал, попросить Сэма помочь с извлечением благодати, но в последний момент он понял, что не может никого подпустить к себе. Даже своего подопечного. Даже сама мысль, что кто-то заберет у него его частичку, вызывала приступ тошноты и паники.

«Неужели мне никогда не отойти от этого? Неужели нет выхода и придется все оставшееся время существовать с этими… воспоминаниями? Сэм же как-то живет… Жил…»

Как и следовало ожидать, то количество благодати, что выдал архангел едва хватило чтобы открыть разрыв, который тут же захлопнулся. Что послужило поводом для пары ехидных комментариев от Ровены, да еще с пошлым подтекстом. В любой другой момент времени Гавриил бы никак не отреагировал на это, но сейчас, чувствуя, что подводит команду, он был зол. Кас был явно готов к тому, что произошло – видимо после их стычки в коридоре он обдумывал другие варианты.

\- Нам нужна благодать архангела. У Гавриил, очевидно, заряд очень низкий, и мы не знаем, сколько времени ему потребуется на восстановление. И у нас остается только один источник на Земле…  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Сэм, с трудом сдерживая себя. Его дыхание участилось, а взгляд сделался загнанным.

«А я еще тогда подумал, насколько мне брательник удружил! Теперь мне не одну ночь придется караулить Сэма, отгоняя кошмары… Сейчас бы я все отдал за эту возможность…»

\- Мне это тоже не нравится, - с упорством барана продолжил доносить свою мысль Кас. – Но других вариантов нет. За спиной у архангела резко выдохнула Ровена, борясь со своими кошмарами, навеянными все тем же крылатым гадом. – Нам нужен Люцифер.

Второй ошибкой было то, что он повелся на провокацию Ровены. Ее «Я бы сказала… преждевременно» - он должен был понять, что эта 300-летняя ведьм положила на него глаз и таким простым способом подтолкнула к действию.

«Ничто не может быть болезненнее для мужчины, чем удар по его самолюбию и мужской гордости… Разве что удар по яйцам… Вот я его и получил, вербально».

Но что греха таить, Ровена сексуально привлекала Гавриила: яркая, независимая, ехидная. Поэтому архангел решил совместить приятное с полезным, и отыскав в шкафу книгу с намекающим на секс названием и картинкой, попытался завести разговор. Ведьма искусно вертела им, попавшим в капкан ее чар и ума, как хотела:  
\- Я не хочу слышать оправданий  
\- Случившее не делает меня хуже! – буркнул архангел, пытаясь сохранять холодную голову.  
\- Ну да, - хмыкнула ведьма, закатывая глаза.

Гавриил попытался перевести стрелки на нее, но и это не вышло - наглая рыжая мордашка только посмеялась над этим. В конечном итоге, они закончили играть в слова и намеки.

«Черт побери, ну что я мог с собой поделать?! Я семь лет провел в заточении… Ну захотелось мне любви и ласки… Хотя кому я вру – просто решил самоутвердиться да заняться ничего не значащим сексом с той, которая потом не будет выносить мозг на тему «переспал – женись». И как же глупо было заниматься всем этим в библиотеке!»

Когда три мушкетера вошли и практически поймали их на месте преступления, Гавриил как джентльмен воспользовался своими силами, чтобы мгновенно одеть себя и ведьму. «И снова получилась бессмысленная трата сил… Кажется, тут капля, здесь капля… Но вода камень точит».

Тогда это было даже забавно: смущенная реакция Дина, низко опущенная голова Каса, который не хотел этого видеть, и широко раскрытые глаза Сэма.

«Ты был удивлен и ошарашен… Но ведь за этим мелькнуло еще что-то. Не осознано, но ты ревновал… И не Ровену: ты не стал бы ревновать ее к кому бы то ни было, потому что всегда уважал ее свободолюбивую натуру… Черт, черт, черт… почему я этого не понял тогда! Почему?!»

Третьей ошибкой было согласиться на план по поимке Люцифера. Точнее, сам план был хорош, но для его осуществления Гавриилу снова пришлось воспользоваться своими навыками, и это еще больше опустошило и без того малый запас. Превратиться в бармена, напоить старшего брата, выслушивая его слезливыю монолог.

«И ведь он тогда не притворялся… В нем что-то реально изменилось…Не, он все еще урод, который издевался над Сэмми сотню лет, он создал Асмодея… Но он стал… человечнее? Да ну нафиг, нееее…»

Напоив Люсю достаточно, чтобы тот уже не распознал добавленных трав и наложенного заклятья, Гавриил передал зачарованную Ровеной бутылку старшему брату. Напиток подействовал быстро, поэтому не было смысла играть дальше. Простейшая оговорка о Джеке – и вот Люцифер уже требует ответа, пытается встать и не может.  
\- Ты что-то сделал со мной  
\- Ага. Подсыпал кое-что. Такой волшебный рогипнол способный свалить с ног любого архангела. Даже меня.  
Лицо Люси, осознавшего кого он видит, было достойно картин великих художников. Гавриил перенес себя поближе:  
\- Привет, брат, - хмыкнул он.  
Люцифер сначала попытался его ударить, но с координацией было совсем плохо. Гавриил уже было готовился к серьезной драке, ни старшой брат сделал что-то неожиданное – он попытался свалить.

«И из-за этого мне пришлось применить пространственную петлю… Глупо, но мне хотелось поиздеваться над ним… Помучить его! И я радовался этому, как ребенок… Дурак, недальновидный имбецил!»

В дело вступила Ровена и быстренько связала Люцифера своим заклинанием. Тот еле стоял на ногах, и Гавриил посадил его на табурет. А чтобы у братца не возникло дурацких идей, достал клинок архангела. А тот начал всерьез говорит об избавлении от страданий, но получил лишь удар по шее, отправивший его в нокаут.

«Интересно, он тогда всерьез подначивал меня убить его? Когда вернемся, я убью его… В память об обещании Сэма».

Еще одной ошибкой было игнорировать как поведение Сэма, так и его самого. Когда они открыли разрыв, Гавриил спросил младшего Винчестера:  
-Ты готов?  
А тот быстро отвел от архангела взгляд, устремив его на портал и прошептал 'Готов'.

«Почему я не понял, что он пытается игнорировать меня, все еще не переварив случившееся в библиотеке… Почему я не почувствовал, что связь слабеет!».

Неудачная высадка и падение в стиле хоббитов из Властелина Колец, позволило Гавриилу провести одну давно задуманную провокацию в сторону Дина. Ему хотелось узнать, если ли у старшего Винчестера хоть какие-то чувства к Кастиилу. Поэтому рассчитав крутящий момент, архангел упал лицом на пах младшего брата и разыграл пантомиму. Кас был на удивление невозмутим, не в пример ситуации в библиотеке, а вот Дин отреагировал достаточно бурно.

«И снова, за всем этим я упустил как Сэмми на все это среагировал… Сейчас я понимаю, что он тоже не оценил шутку, но он еще и беспокоился, все ли со мной в порядке… Он обо мне... А я…»

Ошибкой был и заведенный Касом разговор.

«Нет, я не виню Касси, он старается для общего блага, но его новости о том, что ангелов на Небесах мало и что они с трудом осуществляют его функционирование… Они сбили меня… Когда ты на миссии, ты не имеешь права думать о посторонних вещах. А я стал думать об идее Каса... Размечтался, стать спасителем Небес… и совершенно пропустил мимо ушей разговор Винчестеров. А ведь Дин напрямую сказал, что Сэм изменился, стал счастливее…»

Ну и главной ошибкой было полезть в те шахты. Они все были слишком самоуверены, каждый по-своему. Охотники считали, что они сами со всем справятся. А Гавриил и Кас слишком бездумно согласились пойти вперед разбирать завал.

«Мы были уверены, что Винчестеры справятся. И слишком поздно поняли, что звуки борьбы, доносящиеся из пещеры, не предвещают ничего хорошего. Но я верил в свое чутье, что с Сэмом все в порядке… И только полный боли крик Дина заставил нас с Касом побежать на помощь… Когда мы вбежали – уже все закончилось… Сэма не стало… Кас попытался догнать вампиров, а я стоял и меня словно парализовало… Сэм мертв. Я чувствовал это… его душа уходила из этого мира… а я не мог… ничего…»

Когда Кас появился из темного коридора, Дин рванул к нему с безумными глазами:  
\- Его нет...  
\- Нет! – в отчаянии крикнул тот, пытаясь пойти за братом.  
«Его нет… Его нет… Больше нет… И это – твоя вина! Ты его Хранитель, а ты все это время маялся дурью, не думая о последствиях…»

Когда они вышли, Кас попытался остановить Гавриила, чтобы поговорить, но, натолкнувшись на полный боли взгляд архангела, осекся, и только крепко сжал его плечо. В его глазах не было ни осуждения, ни презрения. Только понимание и сочувствие.

«От этого мне еще хуже… Лучше бы он на меня наорал! Сказал, что я виноват… Морду бы набил, потому что он предупреждал! А это… Это просто невыносимо!»

Гавриил со злости швырнул кусок деревяшки, которую вертел в руках, в ближайшие кусты.

От самобичевания и перечисления ошибок Гавриила отвлекли громкие голоса. Это был Кас и, как он понял, его племянник Джек. Тот переживал новость о смерти Сэма очень эмоционально. Было заметно, что младший Винчестер был ему очень дорог.

-Он не может быть мертв! Он не может быть мертв!  
\- Джек, - попытался утешить его Кас, но нефилим отреагировал примерно также как Гавриил пару часов назад – оттолкнул его.  
\- Вы могли его вернуть? – пошептал он, а затем резко развернулся к Гавриилу. – Почему ты его не вернул? - крикнул он срывающимся голосом.

Этот упрек был как удар кнута по свежим ранам. «Мальчик, я бы сейчас отдал все, чтобы суметь вернуть его… Даже крылья…»  
\- Я недостаточно силен, - тихо, без эмоций проговорил Гавриил.  _Ты ничто. Ты ошибка природы_ , - прозвучал в голове Гавриила голос Локи.  
\- Джек, - произнес Кас, стараясь защитить чувства старшего брата. – Если бы мы могли, мы бы сделали это.

Гавриил уже не слушал, потому что у него в душе разгорался какой-то странный огонь. В ушах зазвенело, и не сразу архангел понял, что это сработала местная сигнализация. Кто-то приближался к лагерю. Огонь на секунду ослепил его, и вдруг пришло осознание. «Сэм? Он живой! Я его чувствую! СЭММИ!».

Он резко развернулся лицом ко входу, пока остальные пытались понять, что происходит. В ворота медленной измученной походкой вошел тот, по ком только что они все скорбели. Сэма трясло, но он старался держаться. Первый взгляд младший Винчестер кинул на Дина и маму, а вот второй – он бросил на Гейба и слегка улыбнулся, словно радуясь видеть архангел живым. «Глупыш! Не тебе надо обо мне беспокоиться! Ты жив! ЖИВ!». Гавриила переполняли эмоции - ему был дан второй шанс. И он собирался его не упустить.

Но вошедший следом тут же убил всю радостную атмосферу – Люцифер вальяжно ввалился в лагерь, со свойственным ему наглым выражением лица. Сэма затрясло еще сильнее, и Гавриил еле держал себя, чтобы не бросится к младшему Винчестеру. «А ты мразь рогатая… За Сэма я тебя рано или поздно порву на британский флаг! Спасибо, конечно, что оживил… я тебе могилку посимпатичнее обустрою! И надпись напишу слезливую!»

Гавриил встретился взглядом с Люцифером, передавая эту мысль по архангельской связи. Тот вида не подал, но то, что он слегка вздрогнул, показало Гавриилу, что сообщение тот получил. И принял к сведению. «Ну вот и славно… А теперь – где тут дают еду?! Я адски голоден!»


	11. Тьма одиночества

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это пока что крайняя глава в этом фанфике. Когда создатели сериала вернут Гавриила, тогда я буду продолжать.

Мысли Гавриила были в диком раздрае, несмотря на попытки шутить про еду. Возвращение Сэма дало ему надежду, что он еще не совсем безнадежен. Но тот факт, что это был Люцифер, который вернул младшего Винчестера к жизни, бил под дых.

-Сэм, что случилось, - тихо и ошарашено спросил Дин, пока Сэм обнимался с матерью.

«Как же я им завидую: они до идиотизма любят и заботятся друг о друге. Одним этим они выше нас. А еще у них есть мать…»

\- Он… меня оживил, - выдавил из себя Сэм, кивая на изображающего из себя скромную барышню падшего архангела.  
\- Это то, что я делаю, - развел тот руками.  
\- Это не то, что ты… Как ты сюда попал? – прервал его Кас.  
«Ой, у кого-то отцовские инстинкты и ревность взыграли! Главное, чтоб не устроили мелкому гиперопеку, а то рванет он от них прямо в объятья Люси».  
\- VIP-пропуск. Я с группой, - глупо хихикнул Люцифер. Но никто его шутку юмора не оценил. – Да ладно, разве вы не должны меня благодарить – я…я подарил Сэмми дополнительную жизнь!

«Скотина, не смей его так называть! После всего, что ты с ним делал!», - со всей злостью вновь использовал ментальную связь Гавриил. Люцифер дернулся, но тут же решил отыграться, как делал это всегда с младшим братом.  
  
\- Кроме того, я решил, что пригожусь вас, раз мой… младший братик в таком состоянии, будто побывал в аду и вернулся назад. 

Гавриил дернулся как от удара. «Мразь, ты еще и в памяти Сэма покопался! Радуешься тому, что твой выродок со мной сделал?!». Гавриилу стоило бешеных усилий сдержать очередной приступ паники – он постарался посильнее сжать кулаки.  
\- Так что я здесь, чтобы присоединиться к команде! – подвел итог Люцифер, явно радуясь, что смог задеть брата за живое.

Пока вся честная компания молча переваривала сказанное, Люцифер решил взять быка за рога и завязать разговор с сыном. Чем вызвал резкую реакцию Дина, который тут же начал раздавать указания:

\- Нет, нет, нет! Ты не смей с ним разговаривать, - ткнул старший Винчестер пальцем в Люцифера. - А ты – не слушай его! – это уже было в адрес Джека.

«Дааа, свобода воли и выбора! Дин, ты отличный пример для подражания».

\- А ты не думаешь, что это он должен решать, - словно прочтя мысли младшего брата, спросил Люц.  
\- Нет, - ответил за Дина Кас. «Муж и жена – одна сатана… Ох, странная фраза получается, учитывая обстоятельства».

Пока шли семейные разборки, Гавриил погрузился в невеселые думы: «Если он покопался в голове у Сэма, то он наверняка видел те сны, что я навевал. Интересно, вспомнит ли их Сэм, раз Люц снял все блоки».

Его размышления прервал Дин.  
\- Убей его, - махнул он, явно обращаясь к Гавриилу

У архангела все оборвалось. Он неверяще перевел взгляд на старшего Винчестера и снова на Люцифера.  
«Он что, хочет чтобы я сейчас взял и зарезал брата? Да еще на глазах у ребенка?»  
\- Он же… он же не достаточно силен, - нервно хмыкнул Люцифер, тоже не совсем понимая что происходит. Но полученное ранее от младшего брата сообщение он воспринял без шуток, поэтому был настороже.  
\- Дин… -  умоляюще проговорил Гавриил, стараясь изо всех сил, чтоб его голос не подвел. «Не, ну он серьезно? А если бы тебе так сказали убить Сэма?!»  
\- У тебя есть клинок, - перешел на рык старший Винчестер.  
Джек попытался остановить охотника, но не тут-то было.  
\- Он – дьявол! УБЕЙ ЕГО! – крикнул Дин.  
\- ПРЕКРАТИТЕ, - почти одновременно крикнул Джек, и сбежал как любой ребенок, который не выносит скандалов взрослых.  
«Молодец Дин! Просто «умничка»! Напугал малого до трясучки перьев».  
Дин тем временем предъявлял претензии к падшему архангелу, хотя по сути он-то ничего не сделал.

\- Пойду поищу его, - произнес Гавриил, обращаясь больше к Касу, чем к кому-то еще, на деле найдя повод свалить подальше от этого собрания психованных папаш.

На выходе из лагеря его перехватил Сэм. Причем перехватил в буквальном смысле – за руку.

\- Гавриил, мы можем поговорить? – спросил он, прямо глядя в глаза архангелу.  
\- Я вообще иду искать мелкого, а то эти идиоты его напугали – и он улетел в неизвестном направлении.

Сэм не сдвинулся с места, не отпуская руку Гавриила.

\- Ты когда собирался мне сказать..?  
\- Сказать что, Сэмми? Что я волей непутевого Папаши стал наихреновейшим Хранителем, который не может ничего? Импотент, как сказала бы Ровена. Который сломлен и потерял все свои таланты?  
\- Прекрати, Гейб! Это не правда…  
\- Это правда, Сэм! – со слезами на глазах рыкнул архангел, вырываясь из захвата младшего Винчестера, и скрываясь за деревьями. Сэм не стал его останавливать, понимая, что тому нужно время.

Гавриил же шел куда глаза глядят, пытаясь успокоится. Он не знал, что ему делать. Разговор с Сэмом еще больше распалил огонь самокопания. Архангел понимал, что младший Винчестер не хотел ничего плохого, но просто после всех намеков и издевательств Люцифера на него навалились тяжелые воспоминания. Дойдя до пушки, Гавриил наконец-то остановился и сел на ближайший валун. Вокруг не было ни души, и он наконец смог позволить себе выплеснуть накопившуюся злость – он стал избивать стоящее рядом толстое дерево в унисон со своими мыслями.  
  
«Что же мне делать? Я для всех в отряде скорее обуза. Сейчас если мы столкнемся с Михаилом, от Люцифера будет толк, а от меня нет. Может не стоило мне идти сюда? Нет, бросать Сэма я не имел права. Но в итоге он погиб, а я был далеко! Черт! Черт! Черт!»

За этим увлекательным занятием он потерял счет времени, и опомнился, когда услышал голоса. «Так, их человек пять или шесть, и пробираются они явно к лагерю, причем тайком. Значит – враги», - быстро сориентировался архангел, прятавшись в кусты и наблюдая.

Тем временем отряд остановился, сканируя местность. «Ага, ангелочки прилетели».  
\- Люди вышли из лагеря и двигаются по дороге, следует зайти им за спину и атаковать. Так мы застанем этих существ врасплох.

Гавриил чертыхнулся. «Вот я «молодец». Снова забыл о своих непосредственных обязанностях! За спину они хотят им зайти – ага, как же. Что ж, раз я лучше всего умею бегать от проблем, так и сделаю», - хмыкнул архангел и со всей возможной скоростью и громкостью побежал через кусты, максимально привлекая к себе внимание.

Ангелы, как он и думал, бездумно рванули за ним, совсем забыв о скрытности. Гавриил тем временем пытался определить куда идут ребята, чтоб вывести этих крылатых на них. Как только он определил, куда бежать, архангел стал менять направление, стараясь чтоб преследователи не отстали. Уже подбегая к колонне, он крикнул:  
\- Ангелы!  
Добежав до Каса, он затормозил, доставая ангельский клинок. Тот тоже уже успел достать оружие. Боковым зрением Гавриил заметил, как Сэм встал чуть левее, чтобы архангел не был на линии огня, и подсознательно прикрывая его сбоку.

Ангелы поняли, что попали впросак, и их лидер дал команду «Убить их, по моей команде», видимо в надежде запугать людей. Все было готово к серьезному махачу, но затем в дело вмешался Люцифер, на которого не подействовали надетые на него наручники. Чем он не преминул похвастаться, пытаясь показать себя хорошим перед сыном. Гавриил только головой покачала. «Он, что в серьез думает, что сможет надурить нас? Да нет, он не идиот, значит его цель -  малец. Но Люся одного не осознает – парень выращен Касом и Винчестерами, он борется за людей. Рано или поздно он увидит правду… Ох, главное, чтоб не было слишком поздно».

К вечеру ближе вся колонна добралась до автосвалки Сингера. Ребята пошли общаться с местным Бобби, а Гавриил снова решил удалиться подальше ото всех. Головой он понимал, что не должен заниматься самобичеванием, но других вариантов не видел – идти плакаться братьям Винчестерам было сейчас глупо. Единственный кто бы мог его понять – это Кас, но у него сейчас в голове были заботы о Джеке. «Снова один... Всегда один… На Небесах, на земле, в аду... Даже в окружении людей… Видимо, такова моя судьба», - вздохнул архангел, кидая камешки в ржавые машины. В голове у него снова и снова крутились слова Локи.  
  
Его размышления прервали Люцифер и Джек. Первый играл семейного историка, рассказывая ребенку о родственных связях.  
\- Так… наш Гейб – он что-то типа клоуна  
\- А ты – что-то типа жопы, - скопировал Гавриил тон брата.  
\- Ха, ты слышал? Такой шутник! Просто не могу… - снова стал язвить падший архангел, пытаясь втащить в свою «игру» сын. – Похоже, твое общение с Асмодеем не пошло тебе на пользу, да, братан?

Очередное упоминание Асмодея вызвало волну боли и гнева, который было очень тяжело сдержать. Были погано осознавать, что Люцифер осознает, что натворил его отпрыск, но ничуть не жалеет брата, а даже радуется его беде. Но Гавриил понимал, что тот добивается негативной реакции, поэтому старался сдержать себя:  
\- Общение с тобой было гораздо хуже. Помнишь?  
«Помнишь, как ты меня подставлял перед отцом, думая что он ничего не знает? Или как специально повреждал мне крылья?! Хочешь я нашему малышу расскажу, а Люся?» - отправил архангел по ментальной связи сообщение.  
\- Ничего не помню. Ничегошеньки не помню. Только хэппи-энды, - ужом на сковородке завертелся Люцифер, боясь того, что мог рассказать Гавриил племяннику. – Ну в общем, вот это твой дядя Гейб.  
Мелкий чувствовал себя неуютно, но все же поздоровался:  
\- Привет…  
\- Здравствуй, - ответил архангел и развернулся, в надежде что старший брат от него отстанет. Но не тут-то было. Когда Люцифер входил в раж и в роль – его было не остановить:  
\- Я тут растрясаю фамильное древо с малышом Джеком… Вспоминаю старые добрые деньки. Каким суровым был папа, верно, Ги? Мы с ним часто бодались. Но… знаешь, сейчас я думаю, надо было быть с ним помягче. Быть отцом так нелегко!

Упоминания об отце, все эти попытки показать себя замечательным уже сидели в печенках у Гавриила, и он не сдержался:  
\- Окей, ты думаешь отец был «злодеем», а ты всего лишь жертвой? – развернулся к брату архангел. Он старался подбирать слова так, чтобы они запали в голову к Джеку. «Парень должен знать, что есть разные точки зрения. А выводы пусть делает сам». – Ты не жертва. Это твоя попытка оправдаться.  
\- Оправдаться за что? – с вызовом спросил Люцифер, чувствуя подвох, но не понимая в чем он заключается.  
\- За всё, Люцифер. Вообще за всё! – кинул через плечо Гавриил, радуясь, что смог немного разрушить лучезарное настроение брата. Архангел надеялся, что наконец-то сможет побыть один, но не тут-то было.

\- Гавриил, стой! – крикнул Дин, точно также как совсем недавно Сэм, перехватывая архангела за руку. «Братцы-кролики, черт возьми».  
\- Дин, прости конечно, но мне сейчас не хочется ни с кем говорить, - выдернув руку, попытался отвязаться от него Гавриил, но не тут-то было. Дин упорно шел рядом. «Да отстанут сегодня все от меня или нет!»  
\- Люцифер довел?  
Архангел только кивнул. Ему не хотелось вдаваться в подробности, тем более в прошлый раз его откровения про Асмодея не сильно впечатлили охотника.  
\- Послушай… Я бы хотел извиниться, за то, что было днем, - как будто нехотя произнес старший Винчестер. – Я был не прав, когда требовал у тебя убить Люцифера…  
Гавриил остановился, опустив голову и прикрыв глаза. «Дин, вот только не надо жалости ко мне сейчас – я этого не выдержу!»  
\- Я все время забываю, что он твой брат… Который, насколько я понимаю, тебя растил… Да и сил у тебя нет на данный момент…  
\- Дино, у меня есть множество причин, по которым я бы мог попытаться убить Люсю даже с риском для жизни, поверь мне. Но в тот момент меня волновал факт наличия рядом несмышленого ребенка, который пусть и выглядит взрослым, но видит мир в черно-белом цвете...  
Дин с удивлением смотрел на стоящего перед ним архангела.  
\- Так ты за Джека беспокоился, а не за себя?  
Гавриил сглотнул и отвел взгляд.  
\- А смысл мне беспокоиться за себя? Как будто кто-то будет оплакивать мою смерть, - грустно констатировал он. - Иногда я жалею, что не сдох тогда, у Асмодея. Чем быть вот таким беспомощным и одиноким...  
\- Так, Гейб… Ты это прекращай! – оборвал архангела Дин. – Ты - часть команды…  
\- Да ни черта! Послушай, приятель. Мне реально не нужна ничья жалость! – взорвался Гавриил, и не заметил, как его глаза полыхнули синим. - Я прекрасно знаю твое отношение ко мне. Я – инвалид, только лишился я не рук или ног, а гораздо большего. Благодать – это такая же часть меня, она была со мной с момента сотворения мира. Ты даже не можешь себе представить, что я чувствую, глядя на резвящегося Люцифера, понимая, что я мог бы так же…  
\- Это мы тебя загнали сюда, не дав времени на восстановление. Но это не значит, что ты беспомощен или бесполезен, - прервал его охотник. - И нет, я не собираюсь тебя жалеть – этого никто не любит. Но в тяжелой ситуации любому нужна поддержка. Я знаю у нас с тобой не всегда были теплые отношения, но сейчас ты - один из нас. Так что ты не одинок! Мы все: я, Кас и Сэм – мы рядом и готовы помочь! Я хочу, чтобы ты вбил себе это в свою упрямую башку, ты меня понял?!  
Повисла пауза. Гавриил переваривал сказанное старшим Винчестером, а затем, посмотрев ему в глаза, понял что тот говорит совершенно серьезно.  
\- Спасибо, Дин. Я… это много для меня значит…

Тот только кивнул в ответ. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что команда уже в сборе:  
\- Послушай, мы сейчас отправляемся на спасательную операцию: Чарли и Кэтч попали в беду. Ты сможешь приглядеть за рогатым уродом пока нас не будет?  
Гавриил оглянулся на стоящего вдалеке Люцифера, что-то активно втирающего Джеку:  
\- Без проблем. Если что – заколю его в ночи, скажу, что сам упал на нож… - съязвил архангел. Дин хмыкнул в ответ. «Да, забавно, что с Дином у нас всегда было близкое мироощущение – он еще тогда, в кампусе это подметил».

Идея остаться в лагере, в то время как Винчестеры с Касом и Джеком отправились на спасательную операцию, Люциферу не понравилась, тем более ему не хотелось быть сторожевым псом. «И нас таких двое». Первые несколько часов они оба провели в тишине, но Гавриил понимал – рано или поздно старший брат не выдержит и начнет жаловаться. Так и случилось.  
\- Это так глупо, - выдохнул падший архангел, с грохотом закрывая дверцу очередной ржавой машины, которые осматривал в поисках неизвестно чего.  
\- Дин сказал остаться, - наставительным тоном проговорил Гавриил, не глядя на брата. – Если появятся ангелы, мы должны защищать это место. «И этих людей, которых ты так ненавидишь. Это даже забавно, как ты себя сдерживаешь». Услышав как натужно брат вздыхает, архангел не удержался и развернулся к нему лицом:  
\- Тебя действительно убивает, что ты  не там. Не выпендриваешься перед малышом, да? – ехидно спросил Гавриил. – Люцифер, ты всерьез видишь возможность того, что он останется с тобой?  
Тот только развел руками и попытался оправдаться:  
\- Ну я думаю, парня увлекли истории про его старика, так что… Да, верю.  
«Папа дай мне сил. Этот идиот реально ничего не понимает».  
\- Он еще ребенок! Ему нравятся блестящие штучки и магические трюки. Но он на тебя не похож, я это вижу по его глазам! Родословная его матери, влияние Винчестеров…  
Люцифера это явно задело, поэтому он обижено пробурчал:  
\- Я тоже могу влиять!  
Архангел отвернулся от брата с протяжным стоном:  
\- Ох, ему вряд ли захочется такого… Он увидит кто… что ты такое, - с презрением в голосе сказал Гавриил. «Если бы Люся реально осознал, реально хотел быть с парнем, он бы не о себе думал».  
Но слова Гавриил явно задели Люцифера, тому было неприятно, что его младший братик таким его видит:  
\- Я изменился!  
Гавриил не поверил свои ушам. «Не, ну серьезно: на протяжении всего этого времени он издевался надо мной, над моими… проблемами – а теперь меня же пытается убедить, что он не мешок с дерьмом?!»  
\- Чувак! Это вообще-то я! Я знаю тебя с тех пор, как были созданы звезды! Ты не можешь измениться! Ты не способен к сопереживанию и любви, - выпалил накопившуюся обиду архангел. – Ты живешь, чтобы тебе или поклонялись, или тебя боялись. Ну или и то, и другое!  
\- Ладно, ты… ты решил следовать общему заблуждению. Не беда, - Люцифер включил режим всемирно обиженного. Но Гавриил не собирался спустить все на тормоза. В глубине души он надеялся достучаться до брата, заставить его хотя бы частично понять и осознать.  
\- О, а сейчас ты мне скажешь, что папа распустил про тебя якобы ложь? Ага!  
\- Да, да… папочка меня запер!  
Терпение и такт Гавриила кончились на очередной попытке оправдать себя, очернив отца:  
\- Ты не понимаешь?! – резко развернувшись, крикнул он в лицо ошарашенному таким поведением брата Люциферу. – Люди – прекрасны и невинны! Но ты… Ты не вынес, что наш старик любил их больше, чем тебя! И ты стал искушать их и развращать, чтобы доказать, насколько они порочны!  
Падший архангел был зол, очень зол. «Из-под маски снова вылезли рога».  
\- Осторожнее, старик!  
«А то что? Убьешь меня не задумываясь, как в прошлый раз?!». В окружающей их темноте чужого им мира Гавриил наконец снял все преграды и свободно смог высказать то, что всегда боялся сказать брату раньше:  
\- Отец видел, что твоя злоба похожа на первые раковые клетки. И понял, что она будет распространяться как болезнь, если он ее не вырежет. ВОТ ПОЭТОМУ он тебя запер. Чтобы остановить этот рак! Но было уже слишком поздно. Но знаешь, что? Теперь слишком поздно для тебя!  
Гавриил отвернулся от брата, но на секунду ему показалось, что он увидел слезы в его глазах. «Нет, это не сожаление за содеянное. Это он себя жалеет. Он всегда думает только о себе! Он к Джеку-то полез, чтобы самоутвердиться. Показать, что он хоть что-то может созидать. Но он не папа – и хотя у него есть возможности, он ими пользовался только в эгоистичных целях. Как с Сэмми – чтобы поиграть на нервах у Винчестеров, поглумиться надо мной и получить доступ к Джеку».

Остальную часть ночи они не разговаривали. На утро было решено попытаться завести автобус, чтобы успеть перевезти всех к разрыву. Дин копался в моторе, посадив за руль Люцифера. Гавриил был удивлен таким решением, если не сказать больше:  
\- Ты хочешь дать Люциферу вести автобус?  
\- Так мы будем знать, что он делает, а Кас за ним присмотрит.  
«А что, логично! Иногда у Дина бываю очень разумные идеи».  
\- У нас заканчивается время… - произнес тот, сверясь с часами.  
Сэм, стоявший позади и контролировавший посадку людей, подал голос:  
\- Ребят, у нас остался час 57 минут.  
\- Да, - произнес старший Винчестер  
\- Понял, - одновременно сказал Гавриил, направившись к складу с оружием. «А ведь реально.. мы сейчас действуем как команда!», - мелькнуло у него в голове. В этот момент он увидел, как Сэм что-то пытается объяснить Джеку, который явно хотел по геройствовать. На удивление, но проблему решил Люцифер, уговорил мелкого не делать глупостей. «Может… может он действительно пытается измениться?»  
  
По дороге все напряженно молчали, всматриваясь в окружающий их лес. Но все было спокойно. «Даже слишком спокойно – это как затишье перед ураганом. Нужно быть начеку».

До разрыва они добрались быстро, но было ясно, что долго он не продержится.  
\- У нас заканчивается время! Пошли, - неожиданно громким голосом скомандовал Сэм.

Портал неожиданно резко вспыхнул, что говорило о том, что Ровена держит его на той стороне изо всех сил. «Сильна, рыжая бестия! Сильна!».

Люцифер попытался пройти в портал, но Сэм его остановил под предлогом, что он и Гавриил остаются до последнего – на всякий случай. Гавриил молился, чтобы этот случай не произошел, но напрасно. Когда уже почти все прошли, появился того, кого они все так опасались. Михаил. Он успел ударить и убить нескольких ребят из отряда.

\- Господа! – произнес он низким голосом. Люцифер выступил вперед, как бы напрашиваясь на драку.  
\- Лю, ты же не хочешь снова попробовать это сделать? – ехидно спросил Михаил, похоже прекрасно зная, что тем самым провоцирует падшего архангела. Силы были не равны, и буквально за пару ударов Михаил уложил Люцифера на землю.

И тут он увидел Гавриил.  
\- Как такое возможно?  Гавриил? – слегка изумленно спросил тот. Гавриил посмотрел на Винчестеров, и понял, что ему придется вступить в бой, чтобы дать ребятам время.  
  
\- Идите, я его задержу. «Насколько смогу, потому что победить я его не смогу. Но ведь один за всех, не так ли…»  
\- Гавриил, не надо, - с болью в голосе прошептал Сэм.  
\- Я на земле только и делал, что убегал. Больше я не побегу! «Прости меня, Сэмми. Но это единственное, что я могу сделать для вас… для тебя… Прости и прощай!»  
Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, но осознав, что Винчестеры не двигаются с места, рыкнул:  
\- Уходите!  
  
Гавриил пошел вперед не оглядываясь, надеясь что у Винчестеров хватить ума уйти в портал, не пытаясь спасать его.

Михаил достал свой клинок архангела, Гавриил – свой. В этой драке не было ничего красивого или благородного. В ход шли кулаки. Гавриилу даже удалось дать по морде этому сумасшедшему, который наплевав на все заветы отца, бросился уничтожать людей. Тот разозлился и, быстро обезоружив младшего архангела, нанес удар своим клинком ему в грудь.

Мир вокруг стал каким-то мутным. В груди Гавриила неистово жгло, и казалось, что нечем дышать. Гавриил услышал крик Дина, глухой, будто сквозь вату. Время застыло, и неожиданно в голове зазвучал голос Сэма:  
\- _Гавриил… Гейб, я тебя умоляю, покинь это тело! Ты еще можешь спастись. Ты можешь… я готов стать твоим сосудом! Я говорю тебе «ДА».  
_ Из последних сил Гавриил попытался освободиться от оков уже умирающего сосуда. Он почувствовал, что его что-то тянет куда-то вверх. «И снова я бегу», - мелькнула в угасающем сознании грустная мысль. А потом наступила темнота.


End file.
